Melon Candy
by midoriAkuma121
Summary: Who can you trust when those you loved most abandon you? Orihime starts a new chapter in her life at a new school and city. She is not interested in drawing attention to herself or finding new friends for that matter... but she can't help but be drawn to a certain someone with emerald eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Thought I would try my hand at some Orihime x Ulquiorra love! Things are a little different in the fanfiction. Characters may seem not like their Anime/Manga counterpart. Some are slight others are rather drastic. I hope you will still enjoy!

I do not own Bleach

Chapter 1

Orihime eyes where transfixed on the mirror. She had been standing there for 10 minutes almost unable to move. Her hands had slowly buttoned up her white dress shirt of her new uniform. A new day a new school.

Orihime closed her eyes almost as to prepare her mind for the day. The thought of meeting new people or trying to make new friends exhausted her. She didn't want any unwanted attention, but transferring to a new school in January in her senior year is bound to raise a few eyebrows.

It wasn't just a new school, but a new city as well. She had lived for 18 years in Karakura Town. She had known the best shops, restaurants, and hangouts; but now she was in a place that was alien to her. This new city, Los Noches, didn't have any familiar warmth. The only upside that Orihime could see was finding the best ice cream and donut shops. The thought of using her weekends to fuel her sugar addiction put a small smile on her face. With her mood slightly elevated, Orihime glanced at the clock.

7:45am- time to go.

Adjusting her tie, she took one last glance in the mirror before gathering her things. She actually was quite fond of her new uniform. To her it seemed fancy or high class. She adorned a white blazer with black trimmings that went over her white dress shirt and black tie. The skirt was mid thigh and was black, white, and gray plaid. To finish the look, Orihime put on black over the knee socks. She had desperately tried to find her tights given the weather but had no luck. She reminded herself she needed to finish unpacking.

The weather was beautiful despite the cold that filled the air. The sun was warm against her skin as she walked in the direction of her new school. She was lucky enough that her commute would only take 10 minutes by foot. On her way, she saw others sporting the same uniforms. Most were walking in groups laughing and talking amongst themselves. Orihime decided it was time to put on her mask. She decided she was going to be bubbly and friendly but not go out of her way to make friends. She didn't need something like that anymore, especially if they can turn on you….

She turned the corner and there it was, Los Noches High. The building almost seemed like a castle with how big it was. It had a circular architecture with tall thin windows. Strangely the building was all white and not the standard red brick building she was used too. Getting closer the school only seemed to expand in size. Orihime concluded she would 100% get lost.

She finally arrived at the school gate. _This is it. No turning back now._ She took a big breath and started to walk through the courtyard. People were already starting to stare.

 _Do I really stick out that much?_ As much as she recently tried to deny her features, her appearance wasn't one to go unnoticed. She had long red hair with big gray eyes as well as a very curvy body that would make any man go crazy. She wasn't stupid she knew she was appealing to the eyes. But Orihime's trust was gone. _Looks brings nothing but trouble….._

Looking to the ground, Orihime continued on into the school.

"Class 3-1 here you are! Let me inform your teacher."

The kind office lady walked into the classroom leaving Orihime in the hallway. She took deep breaths and mumbled to herself.

"You will be fine. Yeaahh…fine. Think of all the donuts you will treat yourself to this weekend. DO IT FOR THE DONUTS HIME!"

After her little pep talk Orihime opened her eyes to a pair of emeralds staring at her. He was standing a few feet away as if he was walking somewhere and stopped just to look at her. She couldn't help but stare into this mystery mans eyes. That is all she would see; such a striking color. They pierced into her as if they were trying to find meaning in something. Something seems so familiar…. She felt a cheek flush with embarrassment.

 _Did he hear me? Does he think I am crazy? My god his eyes…_

They both continued to look at each other until the classroom door opened. Orihime was snapped back into reality at the sound of her teacher's voice

"We are ready for you, why don't you come in and introduce yourself?"

Orihime smiled and began to walk toward the door but not before she took a quick glance to where the man was once standing. He was gone. She was regretful she didn't get a change to look at those eyes some more. Orihime felt slightly embarrassed having gazed at him so long. To think she would have remembered any facial features, but no, only a pair of intense greens.

 _Have I seen them before somewhere?_

Shaking her mind clean, she walked into the classroom.

About 25 pairs of eyes watched her every step. They all had curious questioning looks. Orhime's head raced. She thought she was fully prepared to face her new life but at this moment her resolve was crumbling.

 _Why must I do this again? Why did this happen? I want to back to a year ago when everything was…..normal_

Orihime's teacher gave a little cough to indicate that she should start her intro. Gathering her courage, Orihime stood tall and faced the classroom.

"Hello!, My name is Orihime Inoue. I moved to Los Noches just a few days go. I look forward to getting to know you all. Thank you!"

She gave a little bow to show she was finished. She decided to keep it short and sweet. No need for any details. The room was silent. Maybe they expected more? After what felt like eternity the teacher spoke again.

"Please be kind and welcoming to Ms Inoue! Please help her in anything you see fit. Now Ms Inoue if you please. The back row desk is where you will sit."

Robotically, Orihime smiled at her teacher and walked to the empty desk in the 4th row. She continued to smile as other students turned around to look at her. She was already tired. Who would have thought fake smiling hurt so bad?

The days passed by like a blur. The teachers seemed kind and welcoming enough. The students acted as she anticipated. As expected everyone already had his or her friend groups. People were kind but not too eager to gain another friend. Who can blame them? In less the 6 months they would all be graduated and off to college. Orihime was actually thankful for this fact, even if it meant being a little lonely.

It was finally the last class of the day. History. Orihime was rather fond of history. She walked into the classroom and found her seat. Up at the front at the teachers desk was a sleeping man.

 _Is that the teacher?_

The man came prepared because he had a large pillow stuffed underneath his head. He had longer hair so she wouldn't make out any facial features. He let out a few loud snores

 _Seriously what is this?_

The bell rang and there was still no movement. No one else seemed to pay attention to the sleeping man. Maybe it was usual? Before Orihime could ask the person next to her about it the door opened. Everyone seemed to straighten up in their seats.

In walked a young looking man. He had jet-black hair that almost seemed unkempt but stylish at the same time. He had very pale skin, almost as white as paper. Orihime eyes were glued to him as he walked up to the podium in the front of class.

He turned and faced the class. Instantly his eyes found hers. Orihime's heart skipped a beat

Gray met emeralds.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I updated quick! I know many people don't care too much about this pairing anymore but I still enjoy reading fanfics with them! Just to clarify it says M rating for later chapters. There will be some adult themes. I am planning around 7 or 10 chapters for this story! Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

Orihime felt her heart race. These were the memorable eyes she had seen earlier that day. She couldn't stop looking at him. He also maintained eye contact with her until he spoke.

"You must be Ms. Orihime Inoue, correct?"

His voice was deep and melodious. It filled the room without much effort. Orihime thought how soothing it was and how much more attractive it made him seem.

She noticed his hands seemed to be gripping the podium with a lot of pressure. Had she angered him already?

Realizing he was waiting for her answer she managed to get out a soft "yes"

" This over here is your teacher"

The raven hair man pointed at the snoring guy on the desk. Orihime was confused. If that was the teacher then who was he?

"His name is Mr. Stark,"

For just a brief moment she saw panic in his eyes before he spoke again

"You can call me Mr Cifer or Ulquiorra. I do not care. I will be teaching you."

He paused as a few students let out a low giggle.

"Keep in mind I do not tolerate any nonsense in my classroom,"

He briefly shifted his eyes towards the disturbance. All noise was instantly cancelled. As quick as he moved his eyes away he refocused them back onto Orihime.

"Okay open your books to page 56"

He finally broke eye contact and turned his attention to the board. Orihime still felt confused. Who was this man? He didn't look much older then herself yet he was teaching a class. Orihime searched her brain as to where she had seen him before.

 _Ulquiorra…why do I know that name?_

Her mind went in circles. The thought of him and her taxing first day of school made her head hurt. She knew things would be difficult and she kept telling herself it would get better.

She determined that out of all the classes she had today, this was the class everyone was the most behaved. No one spoke without raising a hand and everyone was at full alert. Orihime wondered if this teacher was a secret demon or something. He didn't seem to be the type to yell. She figured it was his eyes that stopped everyone in their tracks. They were strong and held a powerful gaze enough to shut anyone up. He looked her direction a few times throughout the class period only to look away instantly. Orihime felt warmth each time he did.

"Your homework assignment will be to answer the 5 essay questions at the end of the chapter. I will give you 10 minutes to start it before the bell rings. You may work together if need be."

A collective groan filled the classroom. Despite this, Ulquiorra's face was unchanged. He was too busy gather up his belongings to care.

It seemed rather fair in Orihime's eyes. Never at her old high school did a teacher give them time to work on assignments. The classroom had become filled with the sound of people talking and the movement of chairs. Everyone started the assignment quickly with hopes of finishing before the bell. Orihime decided to do the same until she felt a little poke on her shoulder. She turned and was faced with a wide eyes and a big smile. Orihime remembered her name started with a N?

"Wanna work with me?!"

She was very excited. She almost reminded Orihime of a puppy. Thinking she had nothing to loose Orihime smiled back with a nod of approval. The green haired girl instantly pushed her desk next to hers.

"My name is Nel! So you are new huh? Where ya come from? Ya like the school? Ya get lost yet? Make any friends yet? "

She spoke fast, almost not talking a breath between sentences.

 _My god she is hard to follow…._

Orihime didn't really feel up to talking about herself. Luckily Nel asked about 1000 questions a minute, which made it easy to steer the conversation. Orihime wanted to know more about a certain green-eyed teacher and Nel seemed to be her ticket to information. She couldn't help but be curious.

"So…What is up with him anyway…"

Orihime tried to make her voice seem as uninterested as possible

Nel looked up with a confused look "who?"

"Mr. Cifer or Ulquiorra…. To be honest I am not sure what to call him."

"Oh! Ulquiorra! He seems so grumpy doesn't he? But don't worry he isn't all that bad … as long as you listen. I think his teaching style is easy to understand… Mr Stark is just too lazy sometimes."

Orihime's eyes looked at the teacher's desk. He was still sleeping. How was he not fired?

"He is the teacher isn't he? Why does Ulquiorra teach the class then?"

"Ahhh well Ulquiorra is a university student doing his student teaching. Guess Mr Stark saw it as an opportunity to sleep! His daughter goes to this school. I wonder if she knows about his sleeping habits….haha I would love to see that…"

Nel continued to talk about Mr. Stark's daughter on if she would beat him up or not. But Orihime's mind was elsewhere. She felt rather stupid to have not thought of student teaching.

 _So he isn't much older then us…. that explains why he lets people call him by his first name._

The bell rang bringing Orihime out of her though.

"YES! Class is over! To be honest I wanted to speak to you ALL DAY! I hope we can talk more tomorrow! I can teach you about the school and everything you need to know! OKAY time to go! Appointment time! BYEEEE"

Nel began running out the door. She was definitely a bubbly person. Even though she was a bit scatterbrained, Orihime liked Nel. She reminded her of how she used to be. She didn't seem complicated or vindictive.

Orihime took her time gathering her things. It was a long day and she felt exhausted. She sighed at the fact that it was only Monday. The weekend seemed so far away. She had wished she had unpacked fully already so she would just go home and be one with the bed.

 _So much to do, so little motivation_

She looked around the room. Most students were gone. Only a few were still left chatting with each other. Mr. Stark had finally woken up and was talking to Ulquiorra. Mr. Stark was actually rather handsome with his long brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked so carefree the total opposite of Ulquiorra; who wore a serious expression. They seemed to be talking about classes. Orihime questioned how Mr. Stark could evaluate or even give feedback to Ulquiorra when he was sleeping the whole time. Life is full of mysteries.

She slowly walked towards the door secretly glancing at Ulquiorra one last time.

 _How old was he? What university does he go to? Does he have a girlfriend?_

Orihime giggled to herself. It had been a while since she had such playful thoughts. She was just about to exit the door when a unfamiliar voice called to her.

"Ah Ms. Inoue! A moment?"

She turned around and matched the voice to Mr. Stark. The closer she walked towards him it became more evident how sluggish he was. He kept yawning and rubbing his eye.

"Sorry I missed you earlier. I was preoccupied."

 _Really? Weren't you just sleeping?_

"I would like to welcome you to class and to our school. If you need anything, Mr. Cifer here will be glad to help!"

He wasn't even trying to take any responsibility of his work. It was all on the student teacher. Orihime had to contain a smile when she saw the annoyance on Ulquiorra's face.

"Well need to take the kid home. See you both tomorrow. And once again, welcome"

With that he gradually left the classroom leaving Orihime and Ulquiorra alone. There was silence. Orihime wasn't sure what to say. He looked down at her but gave no indication of starting a conversation. As much as she was curious about the man, she just felt rather uncomfortable in this situation. Deciding it was best to go Orihime gave a little bow.

"Thank you for todays lesson. See you tomorrow,"

She turned on her heel to walk but was once again stopped by a rushed voice. This time it belonged to Ulquiorra.

"…Are you fine now?"

Orihime was taken aback. He had a regretful expression on his face. His eyes shifted to the side as to not match hers. Now Orihime was puzzled.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind. Have a good day Ms. Inoue,"

His expression returned to his regular stoic appearance. Before Orihime could do or say anything else, he had turned his back to her. She stood there dumbfounded for a second before exiting the classroom.

 _What happened? What did he mean by that?_

Yeah? What did he mean? What do you think? My next update will be in a few days! Thanks to everyone who read this! xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I lied! I uploaded right away! I got excited. Next chapter will actually happen in a few days haha and will be heavy on the Orihime and Ulquiorra interaction. Also in upcoming chapters we get to see things from Ulquiorra's point of view. Thank you to everyone who has read my story!

also if he haven't figured it out yet italics are inner thoughts

 **Chapter 3**

Orihime decided to stop thinking about his words to her. She went home that night and freaked out. But after a self pep talk and 3 cups of hot chocolate she calmed down. She thought long and hard and felt she overdramatized the situation. He probably meant nothing by it. He perhaps is a little awkward socially when he isn't teaching. When Orihime had though he might have known something about her past she got very sensitive and defensive.

 _Will he put judgment on me? Will he not listen too? Will he be like all the others?_

The week went by in an instant. Orihime almost felt like a zombie just going though the motions. She had decided she didn't like her pure white uniforms as much anymore. Lunchtime was a battlefield. Orihime had to be extra careful not to stain her blazer. Sometimes this was hard because Nel had decided to cling to her. She would take Orihime's time in-between classes and lunch up with her constant talking. It seemed Orihime has no choice in the matter. She wasn't too interested in friends but there was no reason to be rude.

Most of the time Nel did not really bother Orihime. People seemed to stay away from Nel. It seemed she didn't have any friends at this school. That work in Orihime's favor. She didn't really understand why though. Nel was friendly (albeit a little childish) and she was attractive. She was tall with beautiful light green hair and a figure similar to Orihime's. In Orihime's eyes she would think her to be popular. Whatever it was Nel didn't care about other people it seemed.

They were chatting on the way to the last class of the day….History.

Since Tuesday Ulquiorra had noticeably tried to avoid Orihime's eyes. Even when she was walking in or out of class he always made himself look busy. At one point she was convinced he faked answered a phone call to ignore her. This really annoyed Orihime. For one, it seemed really fishy. His reaction was way overboard; leading Orihime to question her judgment to drop asking about the meaning behind his words.

She was sure today would be the same. Even thought it was one day, she kind of missed his eye contact. His eyes made her feel alive. Nel broke her thoughts with her usual excited statements.

"It is finally Friday! First week done! How do you feel? Got plans over the weekend?"

"I will probably explore the city a little. I haven't really had a chance to do so other than walking to school and the supermarket. What about you Nel?"

Nel perked up almost as if she was waiting for Orihime to ask.

"Well today I have another appointmen.t. BUT tomorrow I get to see my boyfriend! I think we are going to go on a drive. Oh how romantic! He might even take me to one of his friends college parties!"

Orihime was a little shocked. Nel had a boyfriend and this was the first time she was hearing about it. Is this really the same Nel? The Nel who can and has talked nonstop for over an hour? She would have assumed she would have mentioned him by now. Besides that Orihime was very curious to why she keeps saying appointments. It was the second time this week.

" What are all these appointments you go to Nel? And boyfriend? This is the first I have heard of that,"

Nel stopped and looked a little uneasy.

"Well…umm. Promise you won't stop talking to me?"

This was unexpected. What could it possibly be? Orihime let her curiosity take over.

"If you don't feel comfortable you don't need to say anything. But there is no way I would judge you on anything,"

Nel's eye brightened. As expected she did want to talk about it.

"Well I am actually older then everyone here..haha. yea.. I'm 20 ummm I was in a motorcycle accident and had a really bad head injury. I missed so much school because of it. They worried I had some memory loss… So I had to redo 2 grades. Omg this is kinda embrassing,"

 _I didn't expect that._

"I go to the doctor often to make sure everything is fine! I had a chance to be home schooled but I wanted to actually be apart of a school.,"

Orihime was stunned by Nel very honest confession. She had never met anyone so open so quickly. She felt and little guilty Nel was sharing with her but it actually made Orihime feel it was maybe okay to have a friend again. Before Orihime could say anything Nel began again this time with more delight in her voice.

"But you know! I met my boyfriend at this school! He was a year older. He is so handsome. You should meet him one day! He goes to the college near here!"

She paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening, they weren't. Then she leaned in close and talked in a soft voice.

"He actually is famous at this school and city for being a delinquent. If you haven't notice no one really comes around me haha that is why they all know!"

Nel said this as if she was proud. Orihime really couldn't put her finger on her thought process. That was a lot of information to take in. their conversation lasted until they got to the classroom. Orihime's mind was thinking about Nel and had temporally forgotten about Ulquiorra. She sat down and took out her materials.

Even though she knew it was pointless she looked to the front of the class in hope of having gray met green. To her surprise he was already looking at her. She thought that at any second he would pull away from her gaze but she was wrong. He watched her with an unknown expression on his face.

It has been so long she was almost startled when her heart started to race.

 _Why now after ignoring me for so many days?_

She wanted to be angry but he gazed melted her in her seat. Before it had even begun the bell had rung making both Orihime and Ulquiorra jump a little.

 _Okay something is definitely up._

The bell had rung and her classmates were rushing out faster then usual. They all must have Friday plans. Orihime moved a turtles pace with purpose. She was going to talk to him. From the looks he gave her earlier, she thought he wouldn't avoid her. She approached him. He had noticed her coming toward him and he stayed still waiting.

 _Finally!_

"Mr. Cifer! Lets get these reports done so we both can go home!"

 _SON OF A B****_

Mr. Stark looked abnormally fresh-faced as he walked back into the classroom with a stack of papers. Orihime didn't even try to hide her massive eye roll.

 _OF course he would actually want to do his job now of all times!_

"Oh? Ms. Inoue, What are you still doing here? It is Friday. Your young go have some fun,"

He smiled at her waiting for her to leave. She quickly bowed and left the room. She hated that fact she had to wait all weekend. She was so CLOSE.

To cheer herself up, Orihime decided to do something she loved. Eating. It was finally the weekend and she had her sugar needs. To Orihime's delight there was a donut shop close to school. She went wild. She ordered one of everything. From the sample flavors she tried; it was going to be a good weekend full of fried dough fun. Her mouth watered as she walked home with her giant bag of donuts.

Despite her enthusiasm over her sugary treats, Orihime's mind went back to Ulquiorra. She didn't know why he filled her mind other than being curious. She pondered if she will ever talk to him. One small sentence (are you fine now) seemed to have caused such a ruckus. Way more then it should have. Orihime needed to watch it. She needed to keep a lid on emotions.

Without realizing it she had ended up in front of her apartment complex. It wasn't a large apartment building. It only had about 4 floors. The bottom two floors had 4 apartments each while the top 2 floors only had two apartments each. Orihime lived on the 2nd floor. She was envious of the top apartments mostly because they had balconies. However she liked her new place. The apartment itself was rather spacious. It had an open living room/kitchen/dinning room concept with a sizable bathroom. The bedroom was roomy with plenty of closet space. According to the landlord if she wanted, she could paint the walls. The idea of making it her own really pushed her to take the place. That and it was cheap.

Before she could start her climb up the steps she heard a faint meow.

Orihime whipped her head around. One thing she loved more then sugar; was cats.

 _Must find kitty._

It didn't take very long to find the source of the meow. Orihime like to think she had cat radar. The cat was near a tree that was in front of the apartment. Orihime put her bags down and slowly went toward the cat.

 _I will pet you even if it is the last thing I do_

Surprisingly the cat was very friendly and came up to her instantly. Orihime finally got a good look at the cat as she rubbed its chin.

The cat had a beautiful coat. The fur was vibrant amber color and was short and smooth to the touch. The cat's eyes were a vivid green. (She tried to not compare it to a certain someone…) After further inspection she noticed on the cat's chest was a patch of white fur. It had a natural heart shape to it. Orihime paused.

"Have I met you before cat?"

Orihime had a pretty good memory and never forgot a lovely feline. She was convinced she had met this cat before. (This was happening to her a lot, apparently)

"There is no way you are the same cat…. How could you have gotten all the way here from Karakura Town…"

"Haku! Kohaku! Where did you go?"

The blood left Orihime's face.

 _Kohaku? Why that's the same name…_

"KoKo?"

Orihime said out loud staring at the cat. She was too distracted to even realize whom the voice had come from or where he was positioned.

The cat left Orihime's side and ran up to the figure that was standing behind her. She quickly turned her head around.

Ulquiorra.

The cat had jumped into his arms and was now softly purring under his touch. Both Orihime and Ulquiorra shared speechless expressions.

The breath had left her. She had seen this before, only years ago. It was the same cat…. And more importantly…same man.

oooweee that was a long one!

For anyone who doesn't know Kohaku mean amber in Japanese

What will happen next? Stay tuned also can anyone guess why it is called melon candy? Hehe xoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, and followed my story! I am so Thankful!

I want to make clear that I am going by 3 years in Middle school and 3 years in High school.

ALSO after planning out this story it will be more then 10 chapters long! Hehe yay!

Hope you enjoy!

XXXX

Chapter 4

4 years ago…..

Orihime had packed a special lunch today. She could barely contain her excitement as she kept glancing at the clock. 5 minutes to lunch. She couldn't wait to see him.

 _Please be there_

Every second became a year in her eyes. She wanted to meet him now. She couldn't wait. 30 seconds to go.

The bell ringing was music to her ears as she jumped out of her seat and out the door. She had 45 minutes and she didn't want to waste any of it. She made her way through the hallways and finally to the back door leading to behind the school.

Karakura School was big. It had a middle and high school all in the same building. During breaks and lunch the outside fields and courtyard were swarming with people, but not that back of the school. The back of the school was a bunch of trees and bushes with random wild flowers covering the grass. This was Orihime's favorite place to be. It was peaceful and quiet. Something that was hard to find in such a crowded school.

Orihime finally was outside. As she expected, no one was there. She made her way over to one of the giant willow trees. She loved this tree. The leaves softly would sway in the wind given Orihime a healing effect. She needed some comfort lately.

Finally it was time.

She put her bag down and got out her lunch box. Inside was a normal enough meal but added was an assortment of sausages and tuna. She took out the meat and fish and placed them on her handkerchief. Her eyes were darting around looking for something.

"Kohaku! Are you there? Come get some tunaaaaa~! KO-HA-KU~~ Koko~ It is lunch time!"

Over by the bushes a little head popped out. It was a little kitten. The kitten ran up to were Orihime was and smelled the meal that it was presented. It hungrily started to dig in. This brought a smile to Orihime's face. She had found the kitten a few days ago and had been bringing it lunch everyday.

"Did you miss me koko? Because I missed you!"

Orihime laughed when the cat let out a little meow. She stated eating her own lunch. She was thankful that the weather was still lovely in the early fall. She didn't want to think what would happen to Koko when the weather started to turn cold.

"I wish I could take you with me. My brother is too sick for there to be an animal in the house…..I don't want to do anything that would make him worse…"

Orihime's smiled faded as she thought of her brother. She loved him more then anything and really believed he was the greatest person alive.

 _I guess even the best people get sick.._

At this time Kohaku had finished his lunch and now took his place on Orihime's lap. This brought her great comfort. She loved to pet him. Kohaku, Koko for short, was the perfect name for him. In the sun his amber fur glistened and reminded Orihime of a sparkly stone. His was soft to the touch and his heart shaped white patch of fur was just too adorable. Most of all she loved his green eyes. So sweet and beautiful.

She talked to the cat as it slept in her lap for the remainder of lunch. Even though she knew it couldn't speak it was nice to just vent. The lunchtime bell rang. Sadly she needed to part with her little companion.

"Okay buddy I will bring you another feast tomorrow!"

She hated leaving the cat alone. Out of habit, throughout the day, Orihime would go to the hallway windows and look down at the back of the school to see if Kohaku was visible. Sometimes she saw him playing with willow branches. His bright amber coat made him easy to spot.

Before she was about to start her last class of the day, Orihime went out to the hallway to check on the cat. Immediately something was different. Kohaku was there but he was not alone. A man with shaggy black hair was sitting on the ground petting the cat. Orihime noticed his uniform was that of a high school student. Both middle and high school had gray pants or skirts but the difference was the sweaters. Middle school had tan sweaters, like Orihime's, and high school had navy blue.

She couldn't see his face at all but could tell he had glasses on. She smiled down at the pair. She was happy someone else seemed to love cats and was showing Kohaku some affection. Maybe this person could give him a nice home.

XXX

The Next day Orihime had packed a special lunch again. Her heart stopped when she got to school. There was an animal control truck outside. This had happened before. The headmaster of the school hated animals on the campus, especially if they messed with the flowerbeds. Orihime always thought Kohaku would be safe because he only stayed in the back of the school. She really hoped the cat would hide and wait for her. Today had to be the day she took him to a shelter or something, god only knows what animal control would do.

It felt like a million years till lunch. She couldn't focus on any of her studies. When the bell chimes she ran to the back of the school.

"Kohaku! Koko! C'mon Koko where are you?!"

Nothing. The cat was nowhere to be seen. She searched every bush and tree. There was no trace of him. Orihime's heart sank.

 _Am I too late?_

She was miserable the rest of the day. She found herself going to the window more then usual just in case he would appear. No luck. The day was over and the school had mostly cleared out. She had stayed behind to try and look some more. After about an hour she gave up. Kohaku was gone. She stood at her shoe cubby feeling depressed.

 _Maybe I will buy a huge tub of melon ice cream for brother and I today. I will just eat my feelings._

MEOW

Her eyes popped open. Was that a meow? She heard a soft meow again followed by a soft "shhhh"

 _A person?_

Orihime began to walk in the direction she heard the meow. It was a few shoe cubby rows down. She turned the corner and saw a high school student with black hair. His back was to her but he seemed to feel her presence. He turned his head slightly to look at her. Judging from his hair and glasses, it was the same guy that was with the cat yesterday, His eyes were wide. Orihime gazed was fixated on eyes. Such a beautiful green…. Her thought was interrupted when Kohaku popped his head over the boys shoulder. Seeing them side-by-side they almost had the same eyes.

Orihime beamed at this newly found cat savior. Before she could say anything, he raised his finger to his lips " shhhh" The man gave a slight smile as he continued to look at her. Orihime understood. Even without words she knew that Kohaku would be taken care of. Orihime was so thankful. She had the biggest smile on her face. Silently, as to not draw any attention, she bowed to him and mouthed the words 'Thank you' before she took off to home. She was only regretful that she didn't get his name.

XXXX

Present day.

The same human and cat that she had met 4 years ago were staring at Orihime. She was speechless. Ulquiorra seemed to feel the same. The only unaffected member was Kohaku, who was just licking his paws. Finally Orihime got the strength to speak.

"You are the same person as 4 years ago aren't you? We went to the same school…. That's Ko…Kohaku isn't it?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes gathering his thoughts before answering.

"Yes"

Orihime had a lot of emotions currently.

One- Happiness. Kohaku did find a home and was taken care of.

Two- Embarrassment. For not remembering Ulquiorra

Three- Anger. Why didn't he say something sooner?

Four -Panic. How much did he know about her past?

Five- Astonishment. The cat had the same name

Ulquiorra seemed to notice her distress and understood

"I didn't say anything to you because I did not find it an appropriate topic to bring up in front of others. I am sorry if I have caused you any discomfort,"

Orihime looked up at him as he continued.

"I honestly didn't think you would remember me. I was correct on this,"

Orihime could almost see hurt on his face for a brief moment. It wasn't like she forgot exactly. Over the past 4 years she has been through hell and back. Her dark memories sometimes would override anything happy. Orihime thought now was the perfect time to ask time to get some answers. She was actually surprised he remembered her. Had they only met that one time? She needed to know how much he knew. Life didn't start to get really hard for her until her second year in high school so she doubted he new details but she couldn't break her anxiety.

"What did you mean on Monday when you said 'are your fine now'? I didn't understand what you meant."

"What I meant by those words was….." Ulquiorra paused. Almost not wanting to answer. "…About your brother….I knew he was sick and that it pained you….I..I am sorry,"

Silence.

It was true. Orihime's older brother Sora had been sick since her last year of middle school. It wasn't a secret at school so Orihime didn't question too much as to why Ulquiorra knew. But still, how did he know and why would he care though? They had only had one interaction that she knew of. It seemed peculiar but she let it go. Small details didn't matter. She was just relieved that it was about her brother and not something else. Orihime took a deep breath before she spoke.

"ah…so that is what you meant. He died actually…My second year of High school. So about a year ago…."

Her voice trailed off, not wanting to finished. The mood got heavy. Orihime desperately wanted to change the topic. She thought of the first questions that popped into her head and blurted them about before Ulquiorra had a chance to say anything.

" So we went to the same school huh? What year were you? How old are you? What are you doing here?"

She had somehow turned into Nel. Ulquiorra sensed her desperation to change topics and decided to go along with it.

"I believed we were 4 grades apart. I was a 3rd year in High school and you a 3rd year in Middle school. I am 21 so I am not that much older then you. And as to what I am doing here; I was looking for my cat, but I also live here. I should ask you the same question. What are you doing here?"

" You live here?! In this apartment?!"

Orihime pointed to the apartments to emphases her shock.

"Correct,"

"NO WAY! I live here too. I am on the second floor! Where are you?"

Ulquiorra's eye became big again. Even though he usually wore the same expression, Orihime could tell the little differences. She found it fascinating really.

"I live on the 4th floor," he finally managed to get out.

"Wow..Small world! I can't believe it. My old classmate turn teacher lives right above me haha,"

A faint smile crossed his lips. Orihime's heart raced. He looked 10 times more handsome when he smiled. It became silence again and they did what they were both good at; staring at each other. The way he looked at her had so much more meaning to it. Orihime wanted to know what it was. Both were snapped out of their staring contest, when Kohaku gave out a hungry meow.

" Looks like someone is hungry"

Orihime looked at the cat in his arms. He had grown so much. This moment almost reminded her of the times under the willow tree. Calm and peaceful. Without thinking, Orihime moved closer. She reached out her hand and softy stroked Kohaku's back. She was overjoyed; to think of the chances to meet them both again like this.

From a close proximity, Orihime could really see his features. He had a strong jawline and thick masculine eyebrows. His skin, which could look sickly to others, was stunning. It looked smooth yet firm. She wanted to touch it. Her fingertips slowly left the cats back and made contact with Ulquiorra's skin. She lingered there far longer then intended until she heard Ulquiorra's breath take a deep inhale. Realizing her move probably made him uncomfortable she shot back. Orihime started to nervous giggle.

"haha ….well I better leave you! Ummm have a good weekend! I will see you Monday!"

Orihime started to walk towards the stairs. She was mortified.

 _What the hell were you touching him for Orihime? Are you some sort of pervert?!_

"Orihime"

His voice stopped her motions promptly. Was he going to yell at her? Or lecture about how inappropriate her actions were? She turned around not knowing what to expect. He just stood there looking at her.

"Your bags…"

 _Smooth Hime…_. _Real smooth_

Now she left like an idiot as she speed walked past him and to her bags. She never knew she could be such a scatterbrain. Not knowing what to do she turned to her donuts for help.

"Silly me! How can I forget! As my thanks here are some donuts! Please enjoy!"

She shoved one bag of donuts into his hand before he could say a word. Then she hurried to the stairs. As she started to climb, she looked back at him hoping he wouldn't be mad. It was the opposite. He was eyeing the bag with a warm expression on his face. Right on cue her heart tightened.

 _This man is bad for my health_


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone is wondering when the romance will happen just wait a little more. We need some flirty buildup! But I promise it will be worth the wait~~~ hehe

Hope you enjoy! And thanks again to everyone! Reading reviews make me so happy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Orihime shifted through her bag of donuts. After calming down she was regretting her actions. Touching someone randomly is creepy and she had no clue why she did it. She also didn't understand why her heart decided to race almost every time they made eye contact. She admitted he was very attractive to her. But she sees lots of attractive guys and this never happens.

 _Do I like him?_

Orihime groan at this idea. There was no way. If anything she might be curious by him but liking him was going too far. Maybe it was friendship she wanted from him? Or maybe it was to use him to get to his cat.

 _Why would a college student want to be friends or be loved by a loner high school student? Besides you don't need friends remember…_

Orihime sighed. Wanting to change her though processed she picked out a random donut. It had a light green icing and seemed to be a cream filled one.

 _Lime flavor perhaps?_

She took a big bite and took in its flavor. The taste was rich and nostalgic. It was melon. Anything that was melon flavored was her brother Sora's favorite. He bought so much melon-flavored things; it soon became her favorite too. She hadn't had this taste in over a year. She took another bite as tears welled in her eyes. She missed him so much. He was the only one that cared for her. Life was so much better when he was alive.

Sora was 10 years older then her. Since the time he was 18 they had lived alone together. Before then they had lived with a distant relative. Orihime didn't remember her parents but according to Sora, it was better that she didn't. It didn't really matter to her anyway because she had her brother. Everyday was full of laughter. It wasn't until Orihime was about to start her last year in middle school when something started to change. Sora became weak. He was sick more often and came home later from work. She never forgot that day he sat her down and told her what was wrong. It was cancer.

Orihime put her half eaten donut down and wiped away her tears. A simple thing like a melon donut could bring out all these emotions she was trying to suppress. It had been a long day.

Making her face dry, she finished her pastry. She wanted to get an early start tomorrow. Only a few boxes remained to be unpacked and she wanted to go out and explore some more. She got ready to turn in for the night.

As she lay in bed she wondered what colors she would paint her walls. She wanted it to be colorful. Maybe her room should be rainbow? She already knew what she wanted the living room to be, Mint. She wanted to have the same color living room as she did when she lived with Sora. They had painted it together. She remembered they almost had just as much paint on themselves as they did on the walls.

Orihime smiled at this and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Orihime was in an intense thought. She had two choices. It wasn't going to be easy. In her hands were two colors. Yellow or coral. She had been standing in front of the paint selections for a good 20 minutes. Both colors would match her things in her room. Both colors she liked. She was having a battle in her head.

 _Yellow! No…coral! NO NO… YELLOW…. CORAL_

"….hime?"

 _YELLOW….CORAL…._

"…Orihime…?"

Hearing her name she paused from her silent battle.

 _You got to be kidding me…_

Ulquiorra stood before her. He looked a little different then usual. Instead oh his standard nice teaching clothes, he was wearing dark worn skinny jeans with a white belt. He wore a slim fitting green flannel button up as well as a red slouchy beanie. It made him look more like a college student then his work clothes did. She could tell that they shared the same taste in fashion.

 _My god why does he have to be so handsome…_

Orihime couldn't help but drop her jaw in shock (and a little in awe). The memory of her touching his skin for longer then natural came into her mind. Her cheeks flushed in humiliation. Ulquiorra remained unchanged.

"Going to paint something?"

It took a few minutes for Orihime to register his words. She looked and him oddly before looking down at the paint strips in her hands.

 _Answer now before you seem like a crazy person_

"Yes….I want to paint my apartment. I already know what color I want the living room but I am unsure for my bedroom. It is between yellow or coral"

 _Good job. Full sentences. So proud_

Ulquiorra looked at her paint strips in her hands. He raised his hand to his chin as he thought.

 _Stop that… that is a dangerously sexy pose…._

" I'd say yellow. When the light comes in through the window, it will really brighten the room,"

"Thank you…I think you a right. Yellow it is!"

"Will this color be for your living room?"

He pointed at the test strip that had the mint color Orihime wanted.

"Yes! I really this color,"

"Good choice…what about your bathroom? Will you paint that?"

Bathroom? She hadn't even thought of that. The more she thought about it the more she realized it was overdue with a paint job. Orihime got excited. She actually really enjoyed doing home projects like this.

"Never even thought of that! Oh man…now I need to decided a color again!"

"Might I suggest a somewhat darker color so that water stains won't be as visible,"

Orihime gave an enthusiastic nod in agreement as she turned to look at all the different hues again. Ulquiorra stood as well looking at the selections before him. Orihime wondered what he was doing here. Did he come over just to say hi? Did he need to paint too? No that would have been too much of a coincidence.

"What brings you to the hardware store?

Without looking at her, he answered. He seemed almost deep in thought as he held two color strips in his hands.

" I want to repaint my bedroom and came to see my options,"

 _I stand corrected. Such coincidences exist._

"What color is it now?"

"White"

Somehow Orihime expected that. She hated white wall in a house. It was so impersonal and not to mention boring. Judging from his choices he had in his hand, off white and light gray, he needed help.

" No no no!"

Orihime took the strips out of his hands and put them back,

"Color! You need color! Don't be boring!"

Ulquiorra's brows furrowed at her comment.

"There is nothing wrong with basic walls. It is just a wall. Who cares what color it is…"

"No PERSONALITY! And if it doesn't matter… then there is no harm in some color!"

Orihime never knew she was so passionate about paint. She half cared about the colors but more so just wanted to see what reactions he would give her. He scowled as he looked back at the test strips in the wall.. Maybe something she said struck a cord with him. After a few minutes he picked up a color and presented it in front of Orihime.

"Here"

It was a dark purple color. Orihime was surprised he would pick such a color for himself.

"I love this color! Your bedroom will look really nice with this!"

"No. Not for my room, for your bathroom,"

Orihime took the paint sample with a blush on her cheek. The purple was actually perfect. She wanted to do that same for him and she knew exactly which one. She reached for a forest green.

"Take this!"

Ulquiorra examined what she had chosen. A look of uncertainly washed all over his face. Maybe a whole green room was too much for him. Then Orihime had an idea.

"Not every wall. Just one or two walls. I think they call it an accent wall or something, that way you can keep your basic white but still have some color. I think it would be great,"

Orihime grinned up at him. She was proud of her compromise. He seemed to be warmed over with the idea and gave a nod of approval. They had picked out their paints. Ulquiorra gave her some tips while they walked throughout the store together getting other supplies. Orihime looked at all the stuff she was about to get. She had taken the bus to get here; hopefully she can carry this all without any problem. Orihime may have looked really thin but she was very strong.

All of her supplies went into two large bags. They were very heavy but nothing that a little effort couldn't solve. She prepared herself for her journey home when Ulquiorra spoke again.

"How did you get here?"

"I took the bus, why?"

"Ridiculous. I cannot have you carrying such heavy thing to and from a bus while I have a perfectly good car you can use. We are going to the same anyway.."

Orihime really couldn't argue with that. She accepted his offer and got in. The car smelled like him. While they were picking out paints she had noticed his scent. It might have been some sort of cologne or soap, but whatever it was; Orihime liked it. They talked some more on the way home. The topics were nothings special mostly along the line of Ulquiorra telling her where to get things in down or their tastes in music. Orihime was surprised at herself about how easy it was to talk to him. Their sense humor somehow matched each others making the flow of their conversations, at times, seamless. She hadn't had a fun meaningless conversation in a year.

The ride was only 15 minutes from the hardware store to their apartments. A part of her was sad it was over. Ulquiorra helped her take her bags to her apartment. Both stood in silence. Their unbroken conversations from the car was now gone. Even though she didn't want their time together to end, she spoke first.

"Thanks again for everything…."

Orihime bit her lip wanting to say more. She just didn't know what. They had no problem at the store or on the car, why now?

"You are welcome…and thank you. I think the green will look good…..I…I will see you on Monday….Don't forget your homework…"

Just as rushed as he spoke, he took off towards the stairs. Without thinking Orihime called out to him. She wanted…no needed to somehow be alone with him again that wasn't school.

"Do you want to paint together? Maybe one weekend my place and one weekend yours?

She couldn't believe her own voice. It acted all on its own.

 _What are you thinking?! Are you stupid? Ahhhhhhh he is going to think you are strange. Stupid! Stupid! See him again outside of school? Jeez girl wake up! You are lucky he will decline….._

"Okay…"

 _What?..._

Before anything else could be said he had disappeared up the stairs. Orihime opened her door and threw her bags in. She quickly shut the door and sank down to the floor clutching her heart. He had said yes and it brought on an emotion Orihime didn't expect.

Yearning.


	6. Chapter 6

Please enjoy~ Things will soon come together hehe.

Although not about the story…. I am actually getting married on Ulquiorra's birthday! December 1st. I didn't plan it that way(had no idea for a while)… but when I realized I picked the same day as my favorite green eyed pale man bday…It gave me the inspiration to write!

I am excited to share with you this story! I write a few chapters ahead before posting and I will just say….Chapter 8 is LONG but oh so important…so please look forward to that!

Once again, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! It gives me strength!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXX

Orihime opened the little door to her shoe cubby. There they were. Two little candies. This had been happening for almost 6 months. Every week she would open the door and see two candies waiting for her. Always the same; melon flavored. She was confused in the beginning. Why did someone do this, better yet who? At first she thought it was her boyfriend trying to be cute. When she asked him, he just gave a blank stare. He went on about how it was probably some stalker and she should just toss them in the trash. Orihime didn't see it that way. The candies made her happy. They came at a time she needed them most. They were a special type that you couldn't find in stores. Luxury candy she guessed. All she cared about was that her brother loved them. It was perfect, one for him and one for her. They ate them together when she got home from school. He often asked her if she had gotten anymore. Throughout all of his treatments, Sora never lost his taste for melon flavors; even if he rarely ate anything else. With all her heart she appreciated whoever had been putting candies in her locker, no matter the reason.

Orihime felt two arms wrap around her waist and a soft bite at her ear.

"Candy again? This stalker really doesn't know when to quit."

"It is not a stalker, Ichigo. Plus if it was a stalker wouldn't they follow me around and stuff? You know watching me at all time? We have been over this…. I don't think it is like that"

Ichigo gave a grunt at her statement. He continued to hold her tighter pressing their bodies closer together. She had been dating Ichigo for 5 months at this point. He was very popular at school and rather handsome with his athletic build and orange hair. Orihime was extremely confused when he had started talking to her. She had been kind of a loner at that point with no friends. After she met Ichigo, she had become friends with his crowd. She was very thankful for this. Even though she didn't talk to them about her problems she enjoyed their company. They gave her some optimism. To think 6 months ago she sat alone at lunch with a cat and now she sat with a group of people laughing about nothing. Ichigo began to kiss her cheek.

"Seriously you two get a room!"

"What are you jealous, Rukia?"

"No I am not, Renji!"

Rukia and Renji were a year older then them, 1st years in high school, but they were really close to Ichigo. Orihime could tell Rukia had a thing for Ichigo and often felt bad when Ichigo would be affectionate in front of her. Yet the fact she liked Ichigo didn't bother her as much as it should have. She could also tell Renji had a thing for Rukia and felt bad again because she knew that would never happen. The drama…

"Hey Chad, Uryu! Come over here! Little Rukia is getting feisty!"

Rukia began to kick Renji; this was a daily routine for them. It often made Orihime laugh seeing how short Rukia was compared to Renji. Uryu and Chad had joined the group

"Seriously you two stop all this nonsense,"

"Let them have their fun Uryu! SO glad my girl doesn't kick. Orihime is a lover not a fighter,"

Ichigo pulled Orihime into a side hug as if presenting a prize. There were angry yells from Rukia and laugher amongst the group. Orihime looked at all of her friends and smiled.

She was so lucky to have them all

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime opened her eyes. She had dreamt of the past again. It was such an unwelcomed start to her morning.

 _Luck my ass….I hate them all_

She angrily ate her breakfast. She attacked her pancakes with her fork and knife. She went to bed with sweet thoughts of Ulquiorra…. how did it turn into a nightmare? Maybe it was a sign about the caution about friends and lovers; a friendly reminder that she doesn't need any of that anymore.

She didn't have either now. She liked Nel, but still distanced herself from her a little emotionally. She did feel bad about that. Nel was an open book on everything. Orihime didn't talk about herself at all. It made her feel like crap that she was like this. Nel didn't deserve that. She was a loner too and had trusted Orihime enough to talk about her head injury. Deep down she knew Nel was good and wouldn't be like them, but it was so hard to let go of that fear.

Ulquiorra was another story. She at times found herself very comfortable and too aware of him. He was different then Nel. With Nel, even in just a week, knew her whole life story even down to her shoes size. Ulquiorra was still mysterious. All she knew was his age, that they used to go to school together, He is going to college to be a history teacher, they were both going to paint a room, love of cats, and they shared the same taste in clothes. How can she let some hot guy break down her defenses so fast without actually knowing him! The thought made her even more annoyed.

Orihime knew she was starting to fall for him. She couldn't deny such obvious signs; racing heart, long drawn out looks, flush cheeks, a certain feeling between the legs….. it was like she was some sick puppy in love. Maybe it was just about his looks. She found herself lost in his eyes each time she looked at him. Thoughts of touching him all over had crossed her mind more then a few times. Especially his lips…

 _THIS IS INSANE! You have only really known the guy a WEEK. A WEEK HIME! And you only had 2 actual interactions with him! Fall for him already? It took you the first 3 months of dating Ichigo to actually like him! He is your teacher you dummy!_

Orihime felt defeated. She knew both Nel and Ulquiorra weren't the people from her past. She knew they weren't bad people. But why was it so hard? Why was she so damaged? Having it affect her so much was making the people from her past win at bringing her down. Orihime banged her head on the table. It was a rough start to the morning.

XXXXXXXXX

Orihime stood in her bathroom covered in purple paint. She had decided to take her mind off the morning struggles. Painting helped her clear her mind. The more she painted the more she loved the color. The darker purple of the walls looked perfect with her shower curtain and towels. She was wondering if Ulquiorra took what she said seriously. Would he actually want to paint with her? Was that a good idea? Why would someone like him want to spend his days off with a student? Even though he was only 3 years older and a student at college, he was till her teacher. He probably had some short of moral code not to hang with students. He would also want to do college things in his spare time …. like go to parties…drink beer…and hook up with ladies NOT in high school.

 _He probably likes more mature women…. as if he would fall for you ,moron. He even told you to do your homework after he left yesterday. If that's not " I don't see you as a sexual being" I don't know what is…stop thinking just paint_.

Orihime cleared her mind again and focused on the unpainted wall space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel had told her a play by play of her whole weekend at lunch. Her boyfriend, which she called Grimmie, picked her up in his car…they drove…they had coffee…they went to a lake…they had dinner at a Korean BBQ restaurant…. they went to his place…. At this point Orihime tuned out. Nel was a bit of an over sharer. Orihime smiled though. Nel seemed so happy. Orihime liked how animated she got when she told a story. It almost reminded her of her brother. It was at the moment Orihime decided to be brave. She can't let the people of the past hold her back anymore. She can't let them win. If it is Nel…. It could be possible. She took a deep breath and waited for the slight second when Nel would take a pause.

"So….do you maybe want to…grab a coffee or dessert after school this week?"

Nel's face was paused mid bite of her sandwich. _Did she break?_ After a minute Nel let out a loud scream. Followed by a loud giggle fit. It caused everyone, including Orihime, to jump and stare questioningly at her. She wrapped her arms around Orihime. Her giggles had turned into a cry. _Seriously…is she broken?_ They stayed that way for a minute before Nel pulled back to face Orihime. Her makeup was smudged and there was visible tear marks on her face.

"Ive been waiting for you to ask me that for so lonnnnngggg, uaahhh"

She began to cry again as she buried her face into her hands. Orihime felt some shame having pushed her aside before (even though it was ONLY A week). But seeing Nel's reaction to just an invite to coffee, made Orihime mind at ease that she had made the right decision.

" I will take that as a yes then?"

Nel began to shake yes with her whole body. Orihime thought it was cute how emotional she was. It was evident at this point that Nel didn't ask or pry too much not because she wasn't interested, but because she could sense Orihime had reservations on opening up. She was a sweet person. Although, at the moment it time, she wished everyone would stop staring. Orihime was wondering if she was going to have to get used to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally last period. She had been waiting for this. She decided she wasn't going to go out of her way to talk to him. She was going to tuck these blossoming feeling deep down…but that didn't mean she couldn't admire looking at him…He wasn't there when she walked in. Only Mr. Stark in typical sleeping pose. When the bell echoed, he walked in with his standard passive expression. He was carrying a stack of papers, which Orihime assumed was homework and hopefully not a pop quiz. He didn't look at her but started the lesson right away.

"Take out your books. We will be reading from chapter 6 today followed by discussion. So I advise that everyone follow along and pay attention to the material. As you read, I will give back your homework you handed to me on Friday. Everyone did performed above expectation. If you are orderly and participate in discussion to my liking….I will not give you homework today, for all you hard efforts."

The whole class erupted in a cheer. Orihime couldn't help but he excited too…he really did love to give a lot of homework. Ulquiorra looked up signaling everyone to stop. The room went pin drop silent in a second. Clearly, everyone was determined.

"Kyoshiro, Please begin,"

Kyoshiro Tanaka sat in the first row closest to the door. When Ulquiorra had the class read, he often made everyone read two paragraphs. When finished, the person behind them would start. It went up and down the rows until the chapter was finished. The history book's chapters were long and wordy, so often everyone had 3-4 turns reading. Kyoshiro began their marathon tag reading. Ulquiorra slowly went around the room with papers in hand. He would look at the name at the top of the paper and go put it on their desk. He had came close to Orihime a few times as he put papers on the desks of her classmate around her. She smelled his fragrance again. It was the same smell she discovered on Saturday. He still hadn't returned her paper yet by the time it was her turn to read. She made sure to speak loud and clear. When she was starting her last paragraph, Ulquiorra had come to her desk and put her paper face down.

 _Darn! Of course he would hand me back my paper while I am reading. Just my luck! I wanted a chance to look him in the face.!_

When Orihime finished she looked up at Ulquiorra He had completed his task with the papers and was now looking at the book following along. Only slightly disappointed, Orihime turned her attention to her paper. She worked hard on it and was hoping for a good grade. As she flipped her paper over she quickly pressed the it facedown on her desk so no one could see. There was a note on a sticky pad. Orihime heart was doing backflips as she sneakily took the note off and put it in her lap so she can read it. She looked around one last time to see if anyone had noticed…. more specifically if Nel had noticed. She was in luck, her and everyone else was extra focused on their books…no homework was on the line…. focus was at an all time high. Eagerly, Orihime looked down in her lap and read.

 ** _Is the offer to paint together still available? I believe the weekend of the 27th_** ** _th_** ** _would be perfect, seeing how it is a 3-day weekend…. look up. Nod- yes or no._**

Orihime head flew up faster then she had intended. She almost gave herself whiplash. Ulquiorra was already looking at her. He had one eyebrow raised, almost to say, "What's your answer?" It was unexpectedly playful of him. It really thrilled Orihime as she felt a shudder of excitement go throughout her body.

She decided it was only fair and she sent him back an equally as playful grin as she nodded yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

X

X

Ulquiorra was a strange guy. They clearly lived in the same apartment building so why does he communicate with her by a sticky note? It was also the 21st century. Orihime was very positive they both had cell phones. Nothing about him made sense really. One moment he was very shy and the next he was giving her playful looks. The teasing looks didn't suit him. Orihime tired to imagine his voice in a playful tone. It didn't match. When he spoke it was beautiful sounding but often one note and not very expressive. Orihime could never imagine his voice changing under any circumstances. She thought of Kohaku…. Most people speak to animals with a higher voice. Orihime would bet $1000 that Ulquiorra would speak to his cat with a monotone voice. "Kohaku you are cute today…. Stop Haku, that tickles.." picturing this made Orihime laugh uncontrollably

When Ulquiorra had given her unexpected note, the 27th was 2 weeks away. Two long weeks. Orihime expected Ulquiorra to ask after class or something about painting plans. She was wrong. The notes kept coming.

\- Week one: Wednesday

 ** _What room shall we do first? Living room? Cough once… Bedroom? Cough twice…. Bathroom? Cough 3 times_**

The note had caught her off guard again. While he had everyone working on chapter review questions he passed out homework. After reading it she decided to play with him a little. He was up front helping a student with a question but at the same time he kept glancing up towards her.

She started by acting out a person painting the air. He gave her confused looked. She put on a goofy expression to try to make him react. At first he remained unchanging until he raised his hand and covered his mouth. She defiantly got at least a smile out of him. Next she imitated the motion of turning on a TV and threw her head back pretending to laugh. It was at this point he gave her a "seriously?" face. Then he coughed once. Orihime smiled and crossed her arms and smugly nodded yes. His eyes narrowed almost to say, "I will get you back"

\- Week one: Friday.

Ulquiorra was passing out pop quizzes, much to everyone's dismay. He often made 3 copies of a quiz so it was impossible for anyone to cheat. As he handed Orihime her quiz, he gave her a look as to suggest a note. His face had an expression of 'something urgent and important that needs to be seen'. Orihime got a rush of excitement; she couldn't hide her feelings. She wanted to read what it said promptly. Ulquiorra saw this and gave a slight grin. Orihime flipped over her paper and quickly grabbed the note.

 ** _Payback for the classroom charades_**

All that buildup. Ulquiorra looked self-satisfied as he walked throughout the room. Payback was wicked

-Week two: Tuesday

 ** _Be sure to put a tarp down and tape over anything you don't want to get paint on….Also you better be more mindful when you lean back and stretch. Mr. Oda next to you has a wondering eye…._**

Orihime shot a glance at her neighbor to the left, Ryosuke Oda. She had caught him leering at her chest before but now she needed a new back stretching position. Normally she would lean back in her chair with her arms stretched backwards. Her body got warm thinking how Ulquiorra looked her way when she wasn't looking… very curious.

\- Week two: Friday

 ** _At what time should I be at your apartment?_**

It was finally here only one more day to go. Orihime had already cleaned her whole apartment so that it was sparkling for his arrival. She couldn't believe it was happening. She didn't want to read too much into his actions so she was convinced he was being a good neighbor and helping out.

 _He would do it for anyone…_

Orihime thought what time would be good. The room was pretty big and it would need at least 2 or 3 coats of paint before being completely finished She stretch her arm to get his attention. As she stretched she held up 1 finger. She figured 1pm would be a good start point. Ulquiorra noticed and gave a cough, which Orihime assumed was an okay.

She couldn't wait.

XXXXXX

Orihime paced around her apartment. It was 12:45. He will be here in 15 minutes. She had already put down a tarp and taped some edges. Orihime had her standard painting outfit on. It already had paint on it from the bathroom and from times with Sora. (It had gotten smaller since then mainly in the chest area). It was black leggings that really showed off her curves, especially in her backside. On top she had a now tight form-fitting baseball tee. The neckline was a little low showing of some cleavage. She knew it was a little revealing, but she honestly didn't have enough clothes to go and ruin another shirt.

There was a soft knock on the door

 _OH…MY…GOD…breathe breathe_

Orihime composed herself as she went to the door. She took one more breath before opening it. There he was….On a weekend…..At her apartment. She looked at what he was wearing. He wore a black and red striped shirt with ripped slim fit jeans. Orihime loved how his body looked in clothes. Suddenly Orihime snapped out of her thought when she noticed he hadn't come in it.

" Sorry! Please come in! You must be cold you didn't bring a jacket!"

" There is no need for a jacket seeing how I am only 2 floors above you. You have prepared well,"

Ulquiorra seemed to be eyeing the place up as he walked around with his hands in his pocket. His everyday stance.

"Where do you want to begin?"

"Over there I suppose…"

She pointed to the big blank wall where her TV usually was. He was so serious. No amount of the playful note maker was here today. He seemed to have gone back to his almost shy reserved self. Orihime felt somewhat disheartened by this but figured it was for the best anyway. She didn't want to be in a one-sided romance when she didn't know if she could be in a relationship again…

 _Not that he would be interested anyway…remember that Hime_.

They both picked up paint brushed and started at the edges. It was quiet and Orihime wasn't sure what to do.

"Should I turn on some music?

" That would be unnecessary. Besides it is easier to talk when there is no music,"

 _But we aren't talking!_

Orihime decided she would have to be the one to step it up. She already took a mental note of several topics in case of an emergency. And this was an emergency.

"How is Kohaku doing? I was so surprised how big he had gotten. Haha But he is still as cute as ever!"

"He is doing perfectly fine. Very healthy and energetic. You saw him 4 years ago. It shouldn't be too surprising that he grew. "

Brushing off his tone she asked another question.

"Actually I was curious. I called him Kohaku back then too. Did you ever hear me say it or did you come up with the name all by yourself? Such a coincidence we call him by the same name…"

Ulquiorra stopped painting. Orihime could tell he was thinking. But why?

"His fur is amber in color so it is not that too far fetched that someone else would call him that…"

"ah, okay…"

There was hurt in Orihime's voice. She knew he was a serious guy but he seemed almost annoyed to be talking to her today. She decided that they should just paint in silence. About 5 minutes had pass of awkward quiet painting, when Ulquiorra let out a frustrated sigh.

 _Oh no he is angry….I bet he.._

"I am sorry"

 _Wait What?_

" I really didn't mean to have that harsh tone with you. I just…sometimes am not good at dealing with people… sometimes I get nervous and sound more stern then I want to be…"

Ulquiorra was nervous? Orihime could hardly believe that. Shy maybe, but nervous?

" Nervous you say? You had no problems talking with me when we picked out paint…"

"I suppose not…"

"And what about our little note exchanges? Haha you seemed plenty spirited. "

Ulquiorra's face changed from serious to a little more light hearted. She could tell he was thinking something mischievous.

"Spirited you say. I had really wanted to see your reactions, and you did not disappoint."

Orihime felt her chest tighten. His mood did a 360. She didn't want to loose this banter. It almost was flirty, even though Orihime knew he wouldn't mean it that way. But she wanted to play along.

"Felt like teasing me did you? Have you ever heard of a cell phone or are you too old for that?"

"That would defeat the purpose. Why would I want to use a cell phone when your responses were excellent? I particularly liked when you would frantically look around the room to see if anyone was looking…"

 _Who is this man?_

"Oh I see you are a sadist aren't you…umm make sense.. make sense…cant believe they let a strange SADIST teach young and impressionable minds…"

"Don't make me laugh. Then that makes you a masochist. tsk tsk…..Cant believe they let in such a student…"

"GASP! Mr Cifer. How dare you speak in such a way to a student! My young mind it is a vulnerable!

Orihime grabbed her head to really ham up their little comedy bit. She never knew they could converse this playfully. It was so out of character for him. Orihime loved it and she didn't want it to stop. Ulquiorra said and did nothing. He just looked at her. Orihime wanted to know what was going on in his head. Before she could say anything, Ulquiorra had leaned forward with his paintbrush and swiped the left side of Orihime's cheek, leaving a large mint line.

"oops"

Ulquiorra then promptly went back to painting as if nothing had happened. Orihime's mouth was agape from shock. There was no way he would get away with that. _Game on_

Orihime darted forward to try to get his face with her paintbrush. He must have anticipated her actions because he dodged away from her reach. Orihime tried again and missed. She stood up to leap toward him but he had gotten up himself with his paintbrush reloaded. It was a painting standoff. They both slowly walked in a circular motion never breaking contact. Orihime was waiting for the right moment. She lunged forward again, this time making contact with his forearm.

"AH HA ! you cant dodge me forever ..I wouldn't be to surprised if you were soon covered in paint….."

"You speak far too soon Ms. Inoue!"

With speedy strokes he had gotten her on the neck and once again on the stomach.

"HEY! Ooo now you have done it SIR. That pretty face of your will soon be COVERED!"

"Well ,well I am so flattered you find me so appealing ..MAM'

Their battle went on for a few more minutes before Orihime bent over huffing and puffing. She was covered in mint paint while Ulquiorra only had a few lines on him. She had one last dash left in her. She darted forward unaware that the tarp had come up slightly. Her foot got caught and she started to fall forward. Ulquiorra slid down to break her fall. Orihime was now in his arms her head was resting by his shoulder, Laughing. They were both on their knees with their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. Orihime could feel his breath go up and down rapidly. His toned and firm body was pushed against her, unmoving. She could have sworn she felt his heart beating abnormally fast. Orihime moved her head to face him. His face was inched away from hers. Her laughter had stopped. She could feel his breath on her skin; it had sent shivers down her spine. Being so close and feeling him lite a fire in her core. She had never experienced such a feeling so strongly. They both said nothing. Without thinking Orihime took one hand and cupped his face, moving her thumb across his cheek. Her body was acting on it's own again. She could have sworn he leaned in closer under her touch. Their gape was becoming smaller and Orihime was unsure if it was her, him, or both. She wanted to kiss him…

There was a loud ring that filled the room, snapping them both back into reality. Orihime quickly removed her hand from his face looking around trying to find the source of the sound. Ulquiorra let out a long exhale and reached into his back pocket. Looking at his phone angrily

"What do you want?"

…

"I told you I was …"

….

"Piss off, Grimmjow"

He ended his phone call and aggressively put his phone back in his pocket. By this point, Orihime had put distance between them. Her mind was racing…what had just almost happened? Orihime was unsure what to do. She believed that they almost kissed….

" I am sorry…. My friend called me…"

"That's okay…No need to apologize!"

Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime. His eyes seemed to have scanned her clothes.

"I think it is safe to say I won,"

He was playing it cool, as if nothing just happened. Orihime was thankful because it made it easier for her to act normal and not die of embarrassment over her actions. Orihime decided to forget it and not let things get weird.

"You won this round…But I don't think you will do so well the next time!...L..Lets finished up these walls,"

Ulquiorra agreed and they continued to paint. They had maintained a conversation; keeping it light and never mentioning or question what happened sometime ago. Orihime was very thankful for this. She had no idea how he felt. He seemed flirty but even friendships can have an element of that without meaning. He might have been just being polite when she touched him…Orihime could think of 100 reasons why he couldn't be into her and not one reason he could. Maybe that was for the best…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later they had finished the living room. It had looked great. The mint color made her feel her brother's presence again. Everything had gone smoothly. After giving Ulquiorra some refreshments he was getting ready to leave. Orihime was feeling a certain longing that she couldn't put her finger on. She almost felt apologetic to him for touching him without permission (again) and wasting his Saturday. Her attitude from before was gone and now she had returned to an uncertain crybaby. When he was opening the door, Orihime spoke up.

"Thanks again for all your help. I wouldn't be able to do it so fast. I really do appreciate it. And… I am sorry,"

"Sorry for what?

"Umm sorry for taking up time. I am sure you had better things to do over a 3 day weekend.."

"Have you forgotten it was me who suggested this date?

"Yea only because I had asked.."

"But I had agreed,"

"haha yea.. I am sure it is hard to turn down …a student's request. Haha you would do this for anybody. You are strict but you always help anyone that's asks.."

There was a long pause. Orihime felt like an idiot for being so timid. She guessed that her and Ulquiorra were more similar then she though. They both were extreme in their moods and actions. Orihime hated her timid self. It brought her back to a time she had lost her spirit. She prided herself on being strong willed. She was disappointed in herself and she was sure Ulquiorra was too.

"You are wrong…"

"What?"

"You are wrong. I wouldn't do this if any student or anyone that had asked me.."

"wh-"

"I did it for you, only you"

With that, Ulquiorra left leaving Orihime to contemplate what his words had meant.


	8. Chapter 8

This one is my longest chapter to date! And it's Ulquiorra POV! Things are about to heat up! I will be traveling This week so my updates for he next few chapters will take longer then usual. I have 9 finished but I want to make sure it is at it's best. But guys…the love and drama is coming!

Thanks again everyone! xoxox

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

X

 **5 years ago….**

He wasn't sure exactly when it had started. At first, he would pass her by in the hallway or he would by chance see her when she was going home. He found his eyes always searching for her in a crowded area. He wanted to know her. Something about her called to him. He didn't even know her name.

Luck was on his side one day as he was checking the test scores for the mid terms. He was first in his year again. People congratulated him. He didn't hear them though, because he saw her a few feet away checking her scores in the middle school section. She had a large smile on her face. A good score perhaps? His eyes followed as she skipped away noticeably humming to herself. Two of the middle school students glanced back at her as she was leaving.

"How can someone as scatterbrained as her be in the top 5?"

"Who? Inoue? Yea I don't get it either. She seems like a ditz. I never see her with anybody so maybe all she does is study…but hey…she has great tits though. Haha"

"haha number 1 in breast size…haha"

Vulgar trash. Ulquiorra stopped listening to them. He didn't know why but it irritated him. He had gained some new information. Her last name was Inoue. He waited till no one was around to check the middle school test bulletin. He wanted to know her name and class year. He had no idea why he needed this info on her; it just made sense to him. Inoue wasn't that uncommon of a last name so he had hoped there wouldn't be another. He started with year one. No Inoue, She wasn't a first year. However, year 2 and 3 both had an Inoue in the top 5. Haru Inoue and Orihime Inoue. Which was it? Haru was a unisex name, so he couldn't be sure. Dead end.

The next few months he found out a few more things. Her face was extremely expressive. He had seen her a few times at lunch eating and he couldn't help but stare. Every bite brought upon a new emotion; happiness, excitement, regret (finishing food too fast), anger (Ulquiorra decided that it was because she forgot to pack something). Watching her fascinated him. Maybe he was so captivated because he did not show his emotions so freely and wondered how she could. He had also found out she loved animals. She would often try to fed birds or squirrels that made their way onto school campus. She stared at them lovingly as she watched them eat. She always seemed sad when they went away.

It was a while later when he found out her name. It was by utter chance. He was on cleaning duty for his class and was in charge of taking out the trash. As he walked closer to the dumpster, he noticed a certain red head carrying a trash bin. Fate was on his side. He wasn't able to see much of her lately with all the tests he had been taking. Her hair glistened in the sun. How can someone talking out the trash look so…. beautiful? She was helping another girl with a bag when he heard it. The sound of it stopped him in his tracks. The brown haired girl next to her spoke.

"Thanks Orihime,"

Orihime…. Her name was Orihime. Middle school Year 2 Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra's chest became tight. He raised his hand and grabbed over his heart. Such unfamiliar feelings came rushing into him. He never fully understood why he had always looked for her or why she attracted him so. This was his first time with this feeling. He liked Orihime Inoue.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **4 years go…**

It was the start of his last year in high school. His summer was uneventful, mostly visiting colleges and taking summer courses. He had kept busy, but no matter what he did he still often thought of her. He wanted to see her again. He got his wish faster then he though when she appeared from outside the school gate. It had only been a few months since he had seen her last, but Ulquiorra was convinced she had gotten more attractive. Her figure was filling out more and her hair was now a little past her shoulders. She glowed. Ulquiorra wasn't the only one to notice her. It seemed like all the men in the courtyard turned and looked. This made him frown. He didn't like the idea of others staring at her. Although Ulquiorra wasn't one to talk, basically all he did was stare.

X

It was now fall and Ulquiorra continued his secret crush. He was a little ashamed of himself. He felt like a stalker. It wasn't like he would actively go out of his way to find her. But he felt strange having such feelings without ever talking to her. He wanted to, but the could never work up the courage to do so. Even if he did, what valid reason would he have to start up a conversation with her? "Hello I've been watching you for a year, I swear I am not a creep.." ridiculous.

Lately Ulquiorra had been taking refuge under a willow tree behind the school. Life had gotten busy recently and he wanted alone time away from his friends. No one ever came to the back of the school. It was a perfect get away. He sat against the tree so that if you came from the school you wouldn't see him. He closed his eyes and listen to the leaves sway softly in the wind.

"OH MY! You are here again! Lucky me, YAY!"

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open. He knew that voice. It was Orihime. Who was she talking to? It was then when he heard a soft meow. A cat? The tree was so wide he couldn't see around it. All he could hear was her voice.

"I was hoping I would see you again. Here I brought you lunch! If you want I can bring you one everyday! How does that sound? I think we should give you a name umm? Well you are a boy….let' see…you have green eyes…Midori? No no no… you have a heart space patch so…Kokoro? Nooooo that's not it. AHHHH I have it! Kohaku! It is perfect. Your fur is amber colored plus I can call you KoKo! Ahhhhh I am good at this. Do you like Kohaku?"

Ulquiorra was having a battle with himself. Should he stay put until she leaves? Should he try leaving and risk getting caught, embarrassing her? As much he was enjoying listening to her, he really looked like a stalker now (even if it was accidental) She talked to the cat nonstop while she ate her lunch. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was relishing getting to know the way her mind worked.

"Brother has to stay in bed more often now. Last week he was in the hospital for a few days. He is really sad. I am worried…. he doesn't eat too much anymore. I think to cheer him up I will get some melon bread! Melon sweets make him happy…and that makes me happy. Good idea right KoKo?"

Her brother was sick? It sounded serious. Ulquiorra had no idea. She always seemed so cheerful even though she was constantly alone. He now felt guilty to be listening in on such a topic without her knowledge. He needed to go. Before he could move the bell signally lunchtime was over rang.

"I will see you again cutie! I will bring a big lunch tomorrow!"

Ulquiorra heard her run off. He waiting a bit before he was going to move. There was a lot to take in. He covered his face with his hand and groaned. _What am I doing?_ He felt a pressure on his thigh. When he looked down there was a small kitten looking at him. Ulquiorra, even though a little emotionally vacant, loved cats. He figured this must have been Kohaku; it truly was a fitting name. The kitten purred under his touch. He was in cat LALA land and almost forgot to go back to class.

Over the next two days Ulquiorra visited the cat during breaks and before school. He let Orihime be during lunch. As much as he wanted to know more about her, it shouldn't be by snooping. He was getting very attached to the cat. He had never met one so friendly and loving before. In a way, Kohaku also reminded him of Orihime. The next day Ulquiorra came to school early. There was an animal control van parked outside the gate. He panicked. He didn't want them to take Kohaku away. He ran to the back of the school and found the kitten straightaway. Thank god they haven't found him yet. He needed to think quickly about what to do with that cat before more students came. Then he remembered an old supply closet that was never used and not near any of the classrooms. It wasn't ideal but he had no better options. He picked up the kitten and hid him in his blazer. Ulquiorra got fortunate that he saw no one while he was on his way to the supply closet. He quickly opened the door and went inside. It was cleared out besides a few empty boxes. This would have to do. He put the cat down, who started to sniff around curiously. Ulquiorra went in his backpack and got out his lunch. He figured a well-feed kitten would sleep and not make any noise. As he was leaving, he saw that Kohaku was nibbling at some chicken. _I hope this works_.

Throughout the day, Ulquiorra checked in on him. He was sleeping most of the time. His plan had worked. When the day was over he waited for students to clear out before he would take him out. Ulquiorra decided he would take the cat home with him. Kohaku gave him comfort. He couldn't have the cat be on the streets or in some shelter. That would make him…and her upset. He put the cat under his blazer again and got all the way down to his shoe cubby without Kohaku making a sound. As he was changing his shoes, he let out one soft meow. Ulquiorra didn't think anyone was around so he gave the animal a little 'shhh'. Moments later he felt someone behind him. _Please don't be a teacher…._ He turned fearing for the worst. It was Orihime. She was looking at him in both confusion and desperation. There was no doubt she had been looking for the cat. This was his chance. This was it. This is how he can start a link between them. They cant start out talking about the cat…get to talking…be friends….see were that goes… _This is your one chance to make a connection don't mess it up_. _You have secretly liked this girl for about a year…do something about that!_ Kohaku popped his head up and meowed again. He watched her face light up. It was also in that moment Ulquiorra became a weakling. He could have said anything, ANYTHING, but all he did was raise his finger and said 'shhh'. Ulquiorra cursed himself for messing with such a great opportunity.

XXXXXXX

Ulquiorra looked at the computer screen mortified at what he had just done. He ordered 3 bags of a special type of gourmet melon candy. He really had lost his mind. Since he couldn't talk to her, he wanted to show her some…support? He remembered what she had said about melon sweets. In his mind he thought it could bring both Orihime and her brother a little happiness.

When the bags arrived Ulquiorra had casually observed the location of her shoe cubby. He planned on giving her two. One for her and the other for her brother. He had thought about writing a note but gave up on that idea. The first time he put the candies in the cubby his heart was pounding so loud he was sure someone would be able to hear it. After pushing aside his thoughts of how pitiable he was, He concluded she would appreciate the jester. He didn't wait around to see her reaction-that WOULD be stalkerish. He picked random days to give her the candies. He had no idea what she thought of it but he believed it was welcomed.

Orihime started dating Ichigo Kurosaki about a month after he started giving her the candies. Ulquiorra didn't care for the guy. Not because he was dating her, he had no right to be upset over that, but because he didn't trust him and his friends. To him, they seemed the type of people that would turn on you for such a small matter. All fake and selfish. However Orihime did seem to be a little more full of life now that she actually had people by her side.

After 6 months of being a crazy guy who puts candies in girls lockers (they were big bags of candy), Ulquiorra stopped. He thought that she must be more then sick of them by now and it was so disgraceful on his part. Graduation was not too far away and he figured it was time to end everything. He didn't want to have feelings like this anymore. What good were they? He avoided places he knew she went. He stopped his eyes from trying to find her. It was much better this method. Ulquiorra had chosen a college that was hours away. His presence no longer had meaning in Karakura Town. He was never going to see her again.

The day of graduation was the last time he saw her. Ulquiorra let his eyes find her one last time. Orihime was with her friends standing by the schools entrance. She looked angelic. His heart hurt. It was really the last time he would see that smile or hear her laugh. It was the last time he would admire her big gray eyes and flowing red hair. He was instantly hit was regret. Regret he couldn't do anything for her. Regret he never worked up any courage to say anything. He had tried hard to forget any feelings he had. Why did this hurt so much? He felt like he was loosing something. He began to walk to the entrance. His eyes were glued to her. She was congratulating seniors on their graduation as they passed by. As he got closer, their eyes met. She smiled radiantly and a look of recognition came over her face. His heart had stopped.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you,"

Time had paused for Ulquiorra. He responded quicker then he thought he would. She opened her mouth again, much to Ulquiorra's astonishment.

"umm…I.."

"Orihime come on! we are leaving!"

She turned her head to face her boyfriend. He was standing with the rest of his friends. They didn't bother congratulating anyone. Only her.

"Just s sec…"

Before she could turn back to face Ulquiorra, he had quickly left. He was out of sight. Ulquiorra had run around the corner of the campus gate. He put his back to the wall. His breath was heavy. He desperately rubbed at his chest, trying to release the pain. Every emotion flooded into his mind. Nothing was helping. The pain was too much. A single tear rolled down his cheek. That was the last time he was ever going to see the women he loved.

"Goodbye…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Saturday the 27** **th** **…After painting: present day**

XXX

Ulquiorra had ran up two flights of stairs and was now standing in front of his apartment door. He remained unmoving as he held his key at the entrance of the lock. He had leaned forward and rested his head on the door. He then gave a few hard thuds with his head over and over again. After one last head bang, he went inside to an alerted Kohaku. Walking in, he had regained his composure. He picked up the feline to give him some comfort. Ulquiorra sank into his couch.

"Your owner is pathetic…"

Meow

"You don't need to agree with me…"

meow meow

"Seriously you are no help.."

 _You were so close and yet you ran away….again_

In reality he had though he would never see her again. Karakura town and the city of Los Noches were hours apart from each other. When he had learned that a new student was coming named Orihime Inoue, he convinced himself it was some other person with a matching name. Yet there she was. Sitting in the back of his classroom. It had taken everything in his power to act normally. He remembered how he had clutched the podium to help him maintain composure.

Her beautiful red hair that was once shoulder length was now down past her mid back. Her face, which was always attractive, had matured perfecting her already flawless features. Even in her younger days, Orihime's body was always more…advanced then most girls. It wasn't until today that Ulquiorra became fully aware of how much more her body had developed. Orihime's outfit for painting showed off her every curve. The fabric of her shirt looked like it was being stretched by her voluminous chest. When she had opened the door he had his heart stop and his lower parts tighten. It had taken all of his willpower and moral strength to not kiss her when she had fallen. Being so close to her, he could feel the softness of her body and the sweet aroma from her hair. His breathing and heart had accelerated and he hoped she wouldn't notice.

These past few weeks had really done a number on him. He had spent his college years forgetting her. He had done an okay job at it to. He came out of his shell, gained some confidence, and even had a girlfriend or two. He really did try to forget, but sometimes his thoughts would go back to her. Despite his boost of confidence, he still felt like a bumbling idiot around her. He had no clue how to act. It was either too playful, too stern…too shy, she must have had whiplash with all his different moods. Also, Ulquiorra knew she must have been confused. No normal person acts this way. He was also her student teacher. Not once had he thought of her as some student. She doesn't know this so naturally she might have questions. Ulquiorra himself was perplexed.

 _It isn't exactly normal to write secret notes to students…. Or to go over to their homes to paint…..or almost kiss them…..seriously, Ulquiorra…._

Ulquiorra got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He put out a little dish of food for Haku and poured himself a big glass of wine. He had a lot to think about and a lot of feelings to sort out. One thing was clear. He needed to talk to her. Maybe even confess. The universe was giving him a sign having brought her back into his life. He wasn't going to run away anymore. He can't keep doing that to himself. He still loved her. Maybe he never stopped. There was no use trying to fight and hide it any longer.

Ulquiorra had loved Orihime for 5 years and was finally going to do something about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait! In the throughout the next few chapters all questions will be answered. And naturally the love and drama! Thanks for being patient! Please enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 9**

XXXXXX

Orihime was on trying not to smile. Ulquiorra's 'only you' comment had her on cloud 9. She wasn't completely sure what he had meant but she didn't care. His words made her body tingle. She had danced around and sang to herself for the remainder of the night. While in bed she wondered if they would paint again on Sunday. They didn't talk about that. From the way Ulquiorra had talked before, it seemed like the 3 day weekend would have made it easy to get all the projects done. No sticky notes could be used here. They had never exchanged numbers either. Orihime decided she would be brave and go up and ask him. She had never been to his place. But she knew he lived in 401. Orihime closed her eyes and smiled. She was excited for what tomorrow would bring.

X

Orihime sometimes neglected her phone. She often had it on silent and didn't look at it hardly enough. To her amazement she had a few missed calls and several text messages. Orihime had just returned from the supermarket. She was going to make some muffins to bring to Ulquiorra today. It was 11:30am now and she planned on going up there around 1pm. Having some time to spare she decided to looking into all her messages. The phone calls were from Nel. It was probably about that college party tonight she wanted to take Orihime to. The text messages were a different story. There were texts from two different unknown numbers. Thinking it could be spam or wrong numbers, Orihime checked anyway. The first number had three texts and the other just one. Orihime froze when then text messages popped onto her screen. She almost dropped the phone. It was not spam or a wrong number… it was Ichigo.

 **Message 1:** **It's Ichigo. You need to talk to me.**

 **Message 2:** **I want you back, I still love you…**

 **Message 3:** **Tell me where you went. Where are you?**

Orihime almost threw her phone against the wall. _I want you back? I still love you? What bullshit. If you actually love someone, you would never treat them like such garbage._ Normally, Orihime would just ignore this but she knew Ichigo wouldn't stop until she answered. She aggressively pressed the buttons on her phone not caring one bit how harsh it sounded.

 **I do NOT love you. I do NOT want you back. And no, I do NOT need to talk to you. You don't even deserve this message. This will be the only time. No matter how much you message me…. I never want to talk or see you ever again. Leave me alone!**

Orihime pressed send. He probably wouldn't listen but Orihime won't respond. Her blood was boiling. She had so much resentment towards him. He was always a selfish man…

 _Is he really that much of an asshole that he thinks I would just take him back after EVERYTHING?_

It was then she remembered there was another number that wasn't Ichigo's. Orihime was rather hesitant about opening it. What if it was Ichigo again? Or maybe it was one of his friends…. Or perhaps by some miracle it was Ulquiorra who magically had her number. She took a deep breath and went to her text inbox. There was only 1 unopened message. It was a picture message. Slowly Orihime clicked it open. In the picture was a desk with writing all over it. Orihime started to hyperventilate. She backed into the corner of the room and sank to the floor, all while never taking her eyes off the picture. She read the words over and over again as tears streamed down her face.

 **Prostitute….whore….shameless slut…go die….kill yourself….dirty…**

She couldn't take it anymore and dropped her phone. That was her old desk at school. Whoever sent it wanted Orihime to remember the months of torture she went through. Why now? Why even bother? Why had this picture come around the same time Ichigo had texted her? Orihime's mind was a mess. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She needed to clear her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime felt defeated. What had happened in the past had come back to taunt her. Ichigo texting her didn't make her feel this way. With Ichigo it was more anger and annoyance. She resented Ichigo for what he had done, but did not blame him for her situation. It was true he did nothing to help but still he wasn't the person that wrote those words on the desk. The picture message was all that was on Orihime's mind. It was something she never wanted to see again. It brought back feelings of when she was bullied. She moved far away from this. She was in a place where people at school or city would just know her as some big boob red head. Not as….. "The whore" Orihime picked up her phone. She was going to try another way to shut off her mind.

"Hey Nel, you know what…. I will come to that party. What time?"

"OMG YESS! I am soooo excited! You finally get to meet Grimmie! We will pick you up at 8!"

"Thanks Nel, I will see you then,"

Orihime hung up the phone. It was now 6:30pm. She had walked around aimlessly for hours. Nothing had seemed to help ease her mind. She drank her favorite coffee, nothing. She tried some new ice cream flavors, nothing. She even tried killing zombies at an arcade, still nothing. When she arrived back home she remembered Nel's invite to the party. _Maybe getting drunk will help me forget?_ She had never really had alcohol before, besides a few sips of wine her brother allowed during special days. People often drank to forget and that's what Orihime wanted, to forget.

XXX

Orihime looked in the mirror at the outfit she had put together. On the bottom she wore her favorite floral tights with black ankle boots and black mini skirt. On top she wore a plain white tank top, Her comfortable baggy yellow cardigan, and her favorite layered necklace her brother had gotten her 2 years ago. She kept her hair down and even tired to put on a little makeup. She had never been to a college party before so she figured she should look somewhat decent. Nel had texted her saying they were outside. She was actually rather curious as to what Nel's boyfriend was like. She left her apartment and walked towards the street were a red sports car was parked.

" Hey there Orihime, The names Grimmjow. Nice of ya to join us,"

Grimmjow sat in the drivers seat with a wide smile. The man had bright blue hair and a face of a gangster. He wore a leather jacket and all black from what Orihime could see. She could tell why so many people avoided him. He was rather imposing, but Orihime could notice he was a good-natured guy. Just maybe a little intense though…

"haa such a coincidence you live at the same apartment as my friend….You know that firm ass teacher of yours,"

"Orihime you live in the same place as Ulquiorra?! Did you know that?"

Orihime was taken aback. Nel's boyfriend was friends with Ulquiorra? Why didn't Nel say anything about that before…she says EVERYTING!

"Yea I did actually….. We met once while he was trying to find his cat….Nel …so you…did you know your boyfriend was friends with Ulquiorra?"

"That cat got out again? HA… That cat hates me. Of course she knows it! We would all hang together sometimes! But ever since he started this student teaching thing, he barely comes out anymore. He used to all the time. Now he is so lame. Isn't that right Nel?"

"Sorry I didn't say anything. I kept it secret. At school I almost act like I don't know him…. I think he prefers it that way. You know…not wanting to mix personal and professional…."

It made sense. Nel was 20 and had been going out with Grimmjow for a while. Orihime assumed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were the same age and met at college. It really was a coincidence. At the moment Orihime remembered she forgot to go to his place today. The picture had consumed her mind. Maybe painting would have cleared her head… Seeing him would have been really nice too. It was too late now.

"HA! I don't think he has problems mixing personal and professional, Nel.."

Grimmjow looked in the rear view mirror at Orihime with a knowing looks. He then started laughing to himself. She was starting to suspect he knew something more…. _What did he mean by that?_

They had arrived at the party 20 minutes later. It was in someone house. There were so many people standing around talking while holding red plastic cups. The music was really loud, so Orihime wondered how they heard each other. _So this was a college party everyone talks about_ …..Orihime didn't understand the appeal just yet. Her and Nel were just standing around. Grimmjow had disappeared somewhere. Orihime was wondering what would happen tonight when Grimmjow had appeared in front of her with cups for all 3 of them. They were filled with a mysterious red liquid.

"Bottoms up!"

"Wait! Before we start, I want to take a picture! First time I hang with my best friend and my Grimmie together!" yay memory photo!"

Nel took out her phone and snapped a photo of the three of them. They had taken a few more in different poses to appease Nel. After their mini photo shoot Grimmjow help up his cup to cheers the ladies. They all took a long sip together. The drink was very strong. It burned as it went down her throat. Without hesitation, Orihime downed the rest of her drink. Time to forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want…"

"Dude…just letting you know I sent her home in a cab a little while ago… She is pretty trashed…"

"What is wrong with you, she is under aged."

"Relax it is fine! It is called having fun…you know fun? Does that compute? Anyway maybe you should go see her…who knows what lovey dovey things could happen.."

"Are you actually suggesting I take advantage of a drunk person? I am not trash like you,"

"Ha whatever man, I am going back in the party… because unlike you emo boy. I have a girlfriend and a social life,"

Ulquiorra hung up the phone. _So she went to the party…_ Throughout the day Ulquiorra had went to her apartment and knocked on the door. He wanted to make things clear. Each time there was no answer. He half expected her to want to paint again. Maybe something had gone wrong. Or his words and actions freaked her out. Was she ignoring him because she didn't feel the same? Is that why she went to a party and got drunk? Ulquiorra started to panic. He felt that maybe he had caused her some sort of discomfort. He grabbed his jacket. If Grimmjow was right about how drunk she was, he wanted to at least help her. It was probably her first time being drunk, he didn't want her to get sick. He opened the door quickly ready to run down the stairs but was stopped by two gray drunken eyes staring at him. Orihime was in front of his door sitting on the ground. Her face was flushed and her eyes sleepy. He could smell the scent of something sickly sweet.

"ahhhh haaa there you are *hic* I fell down hehe"

"Orihime..are you alright? Let me help you….."

Orihime drunkenly smiled at him as he reached down to help her up. Going to her apartment was out of the question. He was actually impressed she had made it to the fourth floor in her condition. He had no other choice but to bring her inside. He helped her to the couch and sat her down. After making sure she was stable he went to go get her some water.

"where'sss my kitty? Kitty kitty kitttyyyy"

Kohaku was hiding. Perhaps he could sense how drunk he was. Grimmjow had once squeezed him too hard while drinking and ever since then, Kohaku hid at the smell of booze. Ulquiorra helped Orihime take a sip of water. She swayed slightly as she sat up. Her eyes were glued to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!"

"…Yes?"

"hehehe"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"umm no?"

"What?...Wh-"

"I wanted to see you…. the booze didn't *hic* help….but your face *hic* doessss. I want to….I wanted to….."

"Orihime?"

"you…I want….kiss.."

She reached her arms around his neck. He stiffened under her touch. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. Her strength took him by surprise as she pushed him backward so that he was on his back on the couch; she was on top of him. He became extremely still. Their position was tremendously dangerous. Her legs were straddling him as she sat on his hips. He could feel her warmth and it caused his lower regions to swell. She had slipped her hands under his shirt and was feeling his abs. the contact had sent shocks throughout his body. Whether she was aware of it or not, she started to rock her hips slightly, causing Ulquiorra to grip the cushions hard. She gave a little moan and she continued to feel his body. She looked unbelievably sexy. The look in her eye was full of lust. He wanted to take her so badly, but not like this. He didn't know how much was drunken or actual desire.

"Orihime…st-"

She put her finger on his lips rendering him silent. She leaned her head down slowly. She pressed her lips to the side of his neck. The contact pushed him over the edge. His fingers were turning white from how hard he was holding the couch. She moved again, this time their lips were inches apart. As much as Ulquiorra wanted all of this, it was time to take action. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. She moved back on the couch wide eyed.

"Not like this…I..I.."

Before he finished, the tears falling down Orihime's face hushed his words.

"I am not a whore…"

"What?"

"Its not true! They lied! They lied!

"Who lied? Orihime…"

"No! I am not a prostitute! Don't think of me that way….I am not…"

" Orihime? What? … who said that to you? Someone at the party? "

Orihime started to reach for her bag. Ulquiorra was very concerned. Who would say these things to her? Something was definitely wrong and it was breaking his heart watching her cry. Orihime had gotten out her phone. She fumbled around a bit until she tossed it over to Ulquiorra's lap. She motioned for him to look at it. Confused, he grabbed the phone and looked at the screen in horror. What had happened at school? Who could write such things? It made Ulquiorra sick looking at it. He put the phone down. Orihime was looking at him with a blank face. He slowly reached for her hands; she let him take them.

"Listen here. You are nothing like what was written on that desk. Understand? Delete that photo…"

Orihime's tears started again. Ulquiorra quickly held her close to him for comfort. His mind was racing. He had no idea this was going on in her life. All he knew was that he wanted to do anything in his power to support her in any way she needed.

After a while, Orihime had fallen asleep while crying on his chest. He let her stay in that position because it seemed to calm her down. He didn't want to move her just yet. He grabbed a blanket near him and wrapped it around Orihime. He didn't see any of them moving anytime in the near future.

XXXXXX

Orihime didn't want to open her eyes. Only a few parts of the night were hazy but she remembered everything. Getting drunk, stumbling up the stairs to his apartment, getting on top of him…. Orihime internally screamed. They weren't the worst part. She had shown him the picture and cried in front of him. She cursed at herself for doing such a thing. What would he think? Even if there was any chance of romance here, Orihime though that this probably squashed it. She felt embarrassed and wanted to avoid the situation for a long as she could. It was then she realized it wasn't a pillow her head was on. She let her eyes open. Her head was on Ulquiorra's chest. She looked up at his face. He had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch.

 _Oh no no no nooooo. First you show up to his house drunk…then you attack him and almost kiss him….then you cried like a fool in front of himmmm. AND NOW YOU ARE USING HIM AS A PILLOW. GET YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL!_

 _Now get of here you idiot._

Orihime gently got herself up off the couch as to not wake him. She decided she was just going to leave. She honestly wanted to forget about everything. The thought of facing Ulquiorra scared her. She knew he would listen and be supportive but it still terrified her. It was a part of her she didn't know if she was ready to talk about. She also had touched him again, this time it wasn't a soft touch to the cheek or hand. She had gotten on him…touched his body…kissed his neck… Orihime couldn't believe she did that. He must have hated it. Her mind was too much of a mess for the explanations she would have to give.

Orihime finally stood up from the couch. She couldn't help but noticed how attractive he looked even when he slept. She almost wanted to cry again. In her mind she had messed everything up. Orihime started to quietly look for a pen and paper. Since she wasn't going to wake him up she thought just a little note would do. She wanted to say thank you and sorry. There was a little desk at the back of the room where she was sure to find what she needed. She slowly tiptoed over constantly looking at Ulquiorra making sure he was still asleep. Finally at the desk she searched. Having found a pen, Orihime opened the desk drawer to see if there was blank paper inside. Jackpot. With paper in hand, Orihime began to close the drawer when something caught her eye. Next to the stack of paper was a few random items but one of them Orihime had seen before. It was a piece of candy. Melon candy to be exact. The same candy that was given to her 4 years ago.

 _It can't be…._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. Just a heads up… lost of mature content in the next few chapters! Once again Thanks to everyone who has read and stayed with my story! The pieces are really moving now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 10**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra was in a bad mood. He was being ignored. Orihime was trying her best to avoid him. She had left before he woke up on Monday morning and left a note. He gave her space that day and was hoping to talk to her on Tuesday when classes resumed. He was wrong. For some unknown reason Mr. Stark decided he felt like doing his job that week and was very active in class. There was no way he could give Orihime a signal or a note this way. He couldn't even ask for her to stay after class with Mr. Stark so awake. Even so, Orihime tried not to make eye contact and she also rushed out of class when the bell rang. He often thought about knocking on her apartment door but went against that idea for now. He knew she was going through something. He didn't want to be overbearing to her. It was difficult to contain himself.

When Ulquiorra woke up on Friday morning he had had enough. No matter what he was going to talk to her. Ulquiorra's schedule for the week was rather simple. He had classes at the college in the morning and after lunch he worked at Los Noches High school. He could hardly listen to his professor's talk. His mind was on Orihime. He decided he would confess his feelings… maybe not into all the embarrassing details but confess nonetheless.

As soon as Ulquiorra reached the high school, it felt like time was moving at a snails pace. A minute seemed like an hour. He grew more and more annoyed that it wasn't the last period yet. So far Mr. Stark appeared to be in his regular sleeping comma. Ulquiorra just hoped he stayed that way.

It was finally time. The bell had rung and he was walking down the hall to the classroom. He was determined to get her attention today. He was ready to use any means necessary!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime was in a complete daze. She had a lot going on in her head. Currently Ulquiorra was occupying her mind. She had unintentionally avoided him all week. She didn't mean to do it but she couldn't put her thoughts together, She had so many questions. What was he doing with the melon candy? The more she thought about it, it had to be him. There were too many coincidences. He had to be the one that had given them to her. She had only gotten the candies for 6 months 4 years ago. Never again did she receive any. Ulquiorra was a senior at the time. It added up. But why did he do it? That was the question she wanted to know. She also didn't know how to convey how much that little action had meant to her at the time. What did she mean to him? Orihime feared the worst here. After Sunday he must have been disgusted by her behavior. She really wanted to talk everything out but at the same time she didn't. What happens if it went horribly? Orihime was too much in her own head. The only positives she saw were the picture and Ichigo's texts were pushed aside in her thoughts.

It was now Friday. Orihime was ashamed of her behavior and decided today was the day. She would go up to Ulquiorra and talk to him. If that failed, she was going to march on up to his apartment and talk to him then. Enough was enough. She had been pep talking herself all week. She was going to ask about the candy…confess, because she really couldn't even deny her feelings at this point, and open up a little about her past situation. She was prepared for the worst about the confession.

Orihime was very determined when she walked into History class. She sat and stared down the door waiting for him to come in. she could also hear her heart beat. She had hoped Mr. Stark was going to sleep this class. He had been way too lively lately, much to Orihime's annoyance. He was at his desk looking lethargic. That was a good sign. When the bell rang Orihime was sitting at the edge of her seat waiting for Ulquiorra to come in. She decided she would make eye contact as much as she could. She just hoped her ignoring him hadn't upset him.

Ulquiorra finally walked in. To the average person, he looked the same. To Orihime, he looked irritated. She watched him as he went to the podium to settle himself. When he finally looked up she made sure her eyes would match his. It took a while for him to look at her as he began class. She could see aggravation in his eyes almost as if saying "what the hell…." Throughout class their eyes had met numerous times. There was no note or motions this time. Mr Stark stayed awake the whole lesson and kept looking around the room. All Ulquiorra could do was briefly stare at her. Despite that, Orihime was sure her message was clear. She was waiting for the end. When the bell chimed, Orihime started to get excited yet nervous.. Nel had to go to the doctor so Orihime didn't need to worry about her. It was also Friday so most of her classmates would leave quickly. When only a few kids remained, Orihime made her way up to the front of the room. Ulquiorra seemed like he was preparing himself to talk to her. Mr. Stark was occupied with a student asking a question, so Orihime's timing was perfect. Her heart was thumping more and more rapidly the closer she got to him.

"Hello.."

"Ms Inoue."

His voice was stern yet soft. She didn't realize she actually missed talking to him. Orihime kept looking at Mr. Stark to make sure he was still busy before she started talking. Orihime was going to be bold and discretely invite over to her place for a talk.

"Umm listen so-"

"Ahh Ulquiorra, sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you a few things about the upcoming test…"

Mr. Stark in all his glory made his way up to both of them with a smile on his face. This man had the worst timing. Orihime was wide-eyed and not sure what to do next. Ulquiorra had kept looking at her and back at Mr. Stark with a very upset look on his face. With Mr. Stark now next to them it would be impossible to ask him anything personal. Orihime slowly backed away and started to walk to the door. She felt slightly defeated but her resolve about talking to him tonight was as strong as ever. She walked down the hallway quickly as she thought of different things to say when she went to his door that night.

 _Don't panic Hime… just a small bump in the road. You will go up tonight over and over again until he is home. Maybe I should bring up the candy first? No…why I avoided him…no…CONFESS! Do I say anything about the past? Oh god maybe I should apologize again for being drunk that one night… this will be much harder then I though..don't panic…DON'T PAN-_

Orihime's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around. Orihime almost let out a surprised scream but was silenced when she saw two green eyes staring down at her intensely.

"Ulquior-"

Without letting her finish he had grabbed her by the arm and walked them into the dark empty classroom to the right. The room was slightly dark but enough light came in from the windows. It seemed to be one of the rooms that remained unused with its barren walls and stacks of boxes. Orihime was silent. She had no clue what Ulquiorra was thinking. Or why he had gone after her. He still hadn't spoken as he shut the door behind himself. Orihime watched him closely; his back was still to her. Only the sounds of people walking in the hallway could be heard. After what felt like eternity Ulquiorra finally faced her. His eyes seemed intense as he gradually walked over to Orihime. The closer he came the further back Orihime pressed into the wall behind her. He was only a few feet away. His hands left his pockets and planted then on the wall; leaving Orihime trapped between them. She wasn't scared or anything. She felt rather intrigued by his dominant behavior. Orihime looked up at his face. He stared at her back, firmly.

"Do you care to explain to me your behavior this week Ms. Inoue?"

Orihime looked down. She couldn't match his eye. She was regretful of her behavior and still hadn't thought of a perfect response for this question. Ulquiorra's tone sounded angry and it made Orihime start to forget her ambition.

"I…I..don't know…I had to work out my thoughts…I am sorry"

"So because you have thoughts that means you can't even look me in the face for a week?"

"I am sorry…."

Ulquiorra gave a long sigh and let his head sink down. Both of them were silent again. Orihime's mind was racing. She wanted to explain everything but didn't know how to start anymore. When Ulquiorra raised his head again he almost seemed closer then before.

"No…I shouldn't be angry. It's just….I was so worried,"

"Worried?"

"How could I not…. when you came over….an- ….you started…..I hated it… I cou-"

"Oh…I shouldn't have done that…"

Orihime's heart broke. The word hated it stuck out in her mind. What else would he be talking about but the touching? He must have not liked any of it…. This confirmed Orihime's fear; he didn't feel the same. It was all once sided. She imagined all of it. Ulquiorra looked down at her with a confused look

"Shouldn't of done what?"

"All of it I guess….Of course being touched by someone you don't like would make you hate it"

"What?"

"I am sorr-"

"Wait, Orihime I think you mi-"

"I promise I won't ever again.."

"Stop"

"I am sorr-"

"Orihime!"

"I think I will go.."

"Damnit women!"

Ulquiorra grabbed both sides of Orihime's head and urgently crashed his lips on to hers. Orihime could hardly believe what was happening. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. All she knew was that Ulquiorra's lips were touching hers, Ulquiorra slowly pulled away before Orihime could register what had just happened. He strongly looked at her trying to gage her reaction. It was then Orihime was snapped back into reality from a loud bang in the hallway. It was the cleaning crew. She saw slight panic on Ulquiorra's face.

"Listen…I need to talk to you but..not here. Come to my apartment tonight around 7…please….. Leave a few minutes after me"

Orihime managed to give a small nod. Ulquiorra then turned on his heel and left the classroom. Orihime stood still. Her mind was still trying to processes what had just happened. She raised her hand and touched her lips with her fingers

 _He kissed me…_

 _XXXXXXXX_

Ulquiorra looked at the clock, 6:50pm. Orihime would be at his door any minute now. He kept pacing back and forth. He had to admit he was a little nervous. It was all or nothing time. He was also nervous about what her mood would be when she would come in. She seemed to misunderstand something. Ulquiorra's mind shot to the kiss. He covered his face and groaned. It shouldn't have happened like that. Ulquiorra always imagined his first kiss with her to be very romantic, not sudden and fast. A sudden knock on the door made him jump. She was here. When he opened the door, Orihime stood there still in her school uniform. Her face didn't show much emotion and it put Ulquiorra on edge. She walked in without words and headed over to the couch and sat down. She seemed deep in thought. Ulquiorra wasn't sure how to start out either. He really just wanted to give her a proper kiss. He decided to go and sit next to her on the couch. It wasn't long after that she spoke.

"Where is Kohaku?"

"Sleeping in my bedroom…I suppose"

"Oh, I see,"

Once again they were quite. Who would have thought it would be so hard to talk about things? Ulquiorra took a deep breath. It was time to lay it all out.

"Listen… I think you misunderstood something before I didn't hate that you had touched me"

"What was it then…"

"I hated that I saw you crying and couldn't do anything about it…"

"Ah…"

Orihime went back into thought. She slowly went into her bag and put something in her hand. Ulquiorra couldn't see what it was but just waited for her to act. Orihime faced Ulquiorra and held out her hand. In her palm was the melon candy Ulquiorra had given to her all those years ago. His mind went into a blank _How? Where did she get that? How did she…._

"I found this at your desk when I was looking for paper….I was very surprised to see the same candy that was put in my shoe cubby for months at a time years ago…to be there. I…I always wondered who would do this and what their motives were…"

Ulquiorra's mouth went dry. He couldn't read her expression. He feared the worst. The candy was one thing that Ulquiorra wasn't so keen on sharing with her. It reminded him of his pathetic self. She probably thought it was creepy. He honestly didn't know how to respond. _Oh yea It was me! I was loving you from afar and never talked to you so I put candies in your locker. I swear I am not a stalker!_

"I am going to say… you have me very confused. I have so many questions and things I want to say to you. But first…let ask you this…Was it you that put them there, Ulquiorra?"

"….yes…"

"Why did you do it?"

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime in the face. Her expression had turned soft and her eyes glassy. Maybe he had thought wrong about her reaction to it. He paused for a while to figure out his thoughts. He wasn't sure how to put it.

"I….saw you around sometimes. I guess it was because you stood out. I heard about your brother's condition…and..I..I wanted to somehow comfort you. All I could think of was candy. I know looking back on it was very strange. But that was all I could do at the time."

A small tear was rolling down Orihime's face causing Ulquiorra to stop talking. He became concerned again. He was a little puzzled but she then gave a small smile.

"Do you have any idea what those candies did for my brother? He was so sick and hardly ate….But He loved them. He would always wait for more….They..They meant so much to him…and me. I always wanted to know who gave them to me…. I wanted to thank them from the bottom of my heart. But still why would you go so far for someone you barely knew?"

"I..ummm…well.."

"Please…. I want to know, Ulquiorra."

"…I was in love with you…"

"Wha-"

"And ….I still….do"

Ulquiorra felt his stomach do flips. He finally said it to her after 5 years of keeping it to himself. He saw that Orihime was in shock.

"You love me?"

"…yes"

"Oh my god…"

Then something unexpected happened. Orihime started to cry and giggle at the same time. Without any warning she lunged at Ulquiorra and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"That makes me so happy"

She squeezed him tightly. Ulquiorra felt his self-control start to break down. He could feel her heart beat. It was beating rapidly. Ulquiorra had never felt so worm inside. It wasn't a onesided love anymore.

When Orihime started to pull back to look at him, Ulquiorra took action. He softly grasped the side of her face. He had leaned in looking her in the eyes waiting for a go ahead. She closed her eyes and turned her head up towards him giving him the OK. With that he closed the distance, softly pressing his lips against hers.

This wasn't like the rushed impulsive kiss he had given her in the classroom. This kiss set a fire in him. He could feel the electricity of merging passion between them. It was something that he had wanted for 5 years. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to feel more of her velvet lips against his. He started to deepen the kiss and Orihime followed suit. She tightened her grip around his neck causing him to press harder onto her. Ulquiorra knew they should probably stop and talk more but he ignored that part of his mind.

Orihime's hands were stroking his back in a seductive matter making Ulquiorra want her more. He pinned her back onto the couch and finally let go of the kiss. She looked stunning. Her lips red from their make out session; cheeks flushed; and soft panting. He wanted to touch her. Before he could make a move, Orihime grabbed his head and forced it down to meet her lips once again. Ulquiorra gladly obliged tasting her fully once more. The longer they kissed the more intense it had become. Almost as if two lost souls had found each other after an eternity apart.

Orihime bit on his lower lip causing him to groan in pleasure. Ulquiorra paid her back by grinding his hips into hers, making her moan. He started to get annoyed by the layer of clothes between them. He wanted every bit of her and he wanted it now. He broke the kiss and lifted his body slightly to look at her again. Her eye stared at him with lust. She put her hands on his stomach and shifted her hips.

"What is it that you want women.."

His voice almost sounded like a growl by how turned on he was. She looked up at him. Her hands that were on his stomach started to move south as she smiled devilishly.

"Touch me…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry! Life got really busy! Hope you guys enjoy…just a few more chapters! I have plans for another story in the future too. Let's see what happens!**

 **Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**

 **Mature content ahead**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Touch me"

Orihime couldn't help herself. Everything about Ulquiorra enticed her so. She had come to this new city and didn't want anything to do with anyone but he managed to break all her walls down. Her heart was so full finding out that Ulquiorra loved her. All her doubts had been washed away. And right now she was swept up in the moment with Ulquiorra. She never wanted anyone this badly. Things were defiantly heating up as they both deepened the kiss; tasting each other. Her hand was close to touching his groin. She never wanted it to end. However Orihime got into her own head. More then anything she wanted to continue, but she had a goal in mind for tonight. That was to open up to him. She needed to do it before anything else could happen. Orihime felt a little foolish because only a few minutes ago she had said touch me. Slowly she pushed away from the kiss.

"Wait…."

"What is it?"

"I have to stop"

"Is everything okay?"

"I…I want this. I want nothing more then to do this with you. But I need to just talk with you first. I just need to explain….I need a peace of mind. I am sorry ….I"

"Don't apologize."

"I want you… Just know that…"

" I want you, too"

Orihime blushed at his statement. She still felt like it was a dream. Ulquiorra had sat up on the couch. She could tell he was a little disappointed…. She was too. She started to hate her mind. But this needed to be done. He needed to know now. She needed him to believe her. They sat on opposite ends of the couch cooling off from their steamy make out session. They remained silent until Orihime spoke.

"I am not sure where I should start…."

"Is it about the picture?"

"….yes"

" I will listen to anything you want me to"

" To be honest I am unsure how things really started"

"Where do you think?"

"Well everything started when my brother died….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime was hollow and in utter despair. Everyday was more depressing then the next. She never knew a person could cry this much. Sora had died and left her all alone. Everything seemed so pointless now. She lay on her bed in the apartment they once shared; truly feeling its emptiness. People called her and messaged her often. But Orihime couldn't find it in her to listen to their shallow condolences. Neighbors… work colleagues… Sora had been sick for a long time yet hardly anyone actually cared enough to stop in to see him, even Orihime's friends. Ichigo did make an effort at times but he never really put her at any ease. Orihime, although appreciated him trying, rather had it be just herself and Sora. Since her brother died, Ichigo didn't stop by often. He just texted or called. Orihime didn't care. She could tell he didn't know what to do or how to deal with her mood. She rather be alone with her memories of Sora.

There was only 4 people she truly was thankful for: Kyo, Takumi, Ryuuske, and Hiro. They were Sora's best friends. All of them visited frequently and always knew how to brighten her brother's day. Orihime loved them all. They had busy lives yet they always found time to visit. Even after Sora's death, they would check on Orihime and share meals with her. They were a bright light in her endless darkness. They often would invite Orihime over to their places as well, getting her out of her apartment. It wasn't unusual for Orihime to run errands with them and for any of them to pick her up from school or work.

Several months had pasted since Sora's death and Orihime started her 3rd year in high school. Over the summer, Orihime mostly worked at a bakery and shared time with Sora's friends. She didn't see Ichigo very often nor her friends. Being back at school was strange. There was an odd atmosphere. Walking down the halls she saw people pointing a whispering. Orihime could have sworn they were directed at her. Maybe because she was known as a "the girl who's brother died" or something. She shrugged it off and continued on her way. In front of her she saw Chad and Uryu

"Hi Uryu, Hi Chad! How does it feel to be third years? Last year till college! Going to be busy huh?"

"Oh…Hi Orihime. Guess it has been a while…"

Uryu seemed cold and indifferent toward her. Chad as well. Orihime thought it might have been because of her lack of communication with them over the summer. The group seemed a little different now that Renji and Rukia were off at college. Ichigo was running late. She wanted him here to break the awkwardness.

She got mixed signals from her friends. Some days it was like before Sora died, fun and exciting. And others were uncomfortable. The whispers hadn't stopped too much either. Her and Ichigo had different schedules so she felt like she never saw him much anymore. She kind of missed him a little. She took out her phone during her break and texted him

 **Orihime:** Want to come over after school?

 **Ichigo:** oh yea? And do what? ;-)

 **Orihime:** you know…

 **Ichigo:** I'll be there

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime sat on the bed putting back on her clothes. Her time with Ichigo lately was only this. She didn't feel like talking to him much. She needed a way to release her stress. Sex did that for her. At this point she had been dating Ichigo since her 3rd year of middle school. This was how she though relationships naturally progressed after the years. She went with the flow. Kind of like how she was dating Ichigo. She cared for him deeply but she could never shake the feeling of something missing. She never had a longing feeling for him. At times she thought she was with him out of convenience and other times she was happy to be his girlfriend. At this moment he was her stress reliever, in which he did not complain.

At school, Ichigo had been a little distant. Not just because of different classes. Orihime didn't care too much since he was kind and attentive when they were alone…but she had noticed it at school. Usually before or after school he would go out of his way to kiss and hug her in front of everybody, but since the start of the school year he hadn't done it as much. Even at lunch he sat with more detachment. Orihime didn't think too much of it but she couldn't shake the feeling that everyone had been strange towards her. It had been a few months since school had started and the stares and whispers had not stopped. She was getting more and more uncomfortable with it. She looked over at Ichigo who was still laying on the bed.

 _Maybe he knows something?_

"Hey…..Can I ask you something?"

"What is it babe?"

"Have you noticed anyone being …I don't know…. Looking at me strange or something? Are people saying anything?

Ichigo smile faded and he sat up. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. It got Orihime more curious and a little concerned. Maybe there was a strange rumor going around? Ichigo was still silent with the same perplexed face.

"Ichigo?"

"ah….no I think that is all in your head"

"Then why did you get all serious?"

"I did not"

"Yes you did…. Tell me the truth…. are you hiding anything from me?"

"Orihime no. There is nothing to tell, lay off it will ya…"

He was getting too easily annoyed. Ichigo was a terrible liar. Something was up. Orihime felt she had a right to know. If something was up about her she wanted a chance to clear her name or address it.

"Seriously Ichigo…I deserve to know. I know something is up, you suck at lying."

"Orihime! Seriously! You are just being paranoid. Stop."

"Paranoid? People are glaring at me all the time and whispering about something. They look right at me! That's not being paranoid, Ichigo! All I am asking is if you know something!"

"I DON'T OKAY!"

Ichigo was a hotheaded man but he barely raised his voice to her. Orihime was taken aback. They both sat on the bed staring at each other with very different expressions. Orihime's eyes were wide with shock and Ichigo was gritting his teeth as if he was regretting his action.

"I am going to leave…"

"Fine…go. Takumi is stopping by soon anyway."

"Takumi?"

"Yea…..you know him he was my brothers friend…"

"Yea I am sure he is…."

"Ichigo!"

"I am leaving…see you at school"

Before Orihime could say anything else he had left her room and went out the front door. Orihime let a tear slip down her cheek. Things were falling apart again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Beginning of November.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Orihime was talking a small walk at lunchtime. She didn't really feel like sitting with everyone. She visited the back of the school. She still went there often to think or relax. The place reminded her of Kohaku. It made her smile. Lately everything seemed to be getting worse. Random people came up to her and said random things like ' Let get together sometime' or ' gross ' . It really confused Orihime. She ignored most of it. But why would they do that?

Toward the end of lunch Orihime went back to the cafeteria. She decided to at least sit with her friends for a little even though she was getting abnormal vibes from them lately. Orihimes head was down as she walked. She did that often to block out the eyes of the people who looked at her. Without realizing she ran into someone.

"OH dear! I am sorry!"

"Ugh..YOU"

It was Loly. She was in the same year as Orihime but was known for her temper. She looked at Orihime with an appalled face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you even still here? You are a damn whore! No need to continue with school… honestly you are an eyesore."

"Excuse me?"

"You are a prostitute Orihime! Why are you trying to hide it? Everyone at school knows it…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh please, drop the act! Always having different men coming and going from your apartment…."

"That's m—"

"Speaking of your apartment …how is it that you keep it? Got sugar daddies? Clients? God you are pathetic…. Fucking for a place to sleep"

At this point, a large crowd had formed around Loly and Orihime, including Orihime's friends. Loly was speaking loud enough for everyone to here. She wanted to make a scene.

"How dare you make up such lies! Where did you here this? Why?"

"Are you not listening? People see you with different men all the time going into different houses… from school…. the store."

"Thos-"

"Seriously you are so dense! I can't believe no one said anything to you! God someone had to give you a piece of their minds…guess it had to be me, huh"

"You are misunderstanding something.."

"What is there to misunderstand? You sleep with guys for money. To think you kept this from your boyfriend…wouldn't you say so Ichigo?"

Ichigo was now behind Orihime. His face was rather blank. Orihime turned quickly to look him in his eyes. She was so confused. Why would people think this about her? Why were people angry? She was waiting for Ichigo to say something. He was very protective of her. Truly he would help her out with these ridiculous accusations. Finally he spoke after what seemed like hours to Orihime. All eyes were on him.

"Well….I guess there was a reason she was so good at sex huh…"

Orihime's mouth hung open. Her face went white as a ghost. Ichigo had completely betrayed her. The people around them started snickering. Ichigo couldn't match her eyes. She was speechless. How could he ever say something like that? Loly began to laugh loudly… snickering turned into full laughter from the group, including the people she called friends. Ichigo was silent.

"HAHAHA you SLUT"

Orihime couldn't take it anymore. She pushed through the crowd and started to run as fast as she could. Her heart was beating so fast with panic. She ran past the school entrance without even giving it a second thought that it was the middle of the school day. Before she knew it , she was at a park on the outskirts of town. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Her heart felt like it was being stab and ripped apart. All her friends, everyone at school, her boyfriend… they all had turned their back on her. The ultimate stab in the back.

 _How can they think that? They know Sora's friends check up on me and are like my family…..how can they THINK THAT? Why? Why why why? They laughed at me…laughed at me like I was dirt….a prostitute…..how …._

Orihime began to cry. She didn't stop until the sun went down. When she finally stopped she somehow managed to get herself home. She went straight to her bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. It was only Wednesday and she had left her backpack at school. Her phone and keys were in there. She got lucky tonight because her landlord was in and opened her door. Orihime had no choice but to go in. Also her teachers were probably furious with her for leaving at lunchtime without reason. Orihime let out a groan. She didn't want to see anyone…. but she also didn't want to run away. Orihime's mind was spinning and her head began to hurt. Eventually she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Orihime didn't know if she was ready as she approached the school gates. She had decided to ignore everyone. She would set them straight in a few days after things cooled down. She especially wanted to ignore Ichigo. Her heart was in painful knots just thinking about his words. As she walked into the school grounds she felt eyes on her. She kept her head straight and quickly went to her locker. Orihime saw no signs of any of her "friends". She quickly got her backpack and went off to the classroom. Going through her bag she pulled out her phone. She had several messages and missed calls. The calls were from Sora's friends… perhaps the school contacted them. The messages however were from "friends"

Message 1: **Uryu:** This is what you get when you aren't honest with people. Have some respect for yourself.

Message 2: **Tatsuki:** Now you know why we have been cold to you. You should apologize to us! We were nothing but good to you! This looks bad on us having a paid slut as a friend.

Message 3: **Keigo** : Hey Orihime how much you charge?

Message 4: **Rukia** : So you finally came clean. Took you long enough! How dare you do that to Ichigo! He should have broken up with you at the beginning of the year! You are disgusting.

 _Took me long enough? Beginning of the year? So this rumor has been going on since August? That explains a lot… the stares…whispers….they all think I am a whore…ah I see…_

There were countless other messages from people she knew and some she didn't. Lots of them were asking for sex. People are pigs. But she noticed there was nothing from Ichigo.

 _Asshole_

She got to her classroom and stopped in her tracks. Her desk was vandalized. The words WHORE….SLUT…GO DIE really stood out to her. The people in the classroom gazed and giggled toward her.

 _Oh my god…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime was counting down the hours until she would finally be free of this hellhole. 2 hours and 13 minutes. The past month and a half was a complete blur. Nothing had calmed down people only became more cruel. It was a lot of visits to the principles office…. 5 desks because of people continually writing on them. …. Numerous propositions from guys….. endless nights crying…0 friends and 0 communication with Ichigo. Teachers seems to believe the rumors… They got Sora's friends involved, which Orihime hated. She didn't want this to stain them. They were family and now they were suspected of unthinkable things. She hated Karakuta Town. Everyone was terrible. She couldn't take being bullied… Being treated like a whore…. The laughs…the looks. When the bell rang she would finally be free of it. She would leave tonight and move to a new city hours away. Her new life came with sacrifice. Daily life without the only people that stood by her side, Sora's friends, and the apartment she had with Sora. She will never get it back. She would be at a place that had no memories with him.

When the bell rang Orihime felt a huge pressure lift off her heart. It was finally time. Never would she ever have to see these people again. On her way out her eyes locked on Ichigo. He had actively avoided her, which was fine with Orihime. His betrayal still stung. This was the first time he looked her in the eyes. He appeared distressed. Orihime narrowed her eye and quickly turned her head away from his direction.

 _I never want to see him again. Any of them…_

When at the gate she turned to look one last time at the school that turned it's back on her.

 _Had it always looked this shitty?_

She turned on her heel and walked away not caring about anyone that was watching.

It was time for her new life in Los Noches.


	12. Chapter 12

Ughhh sorry it has taken me so long.

I've been invested in my other story: When the Darkness comes. Give it a read. It is another romance with Orihime and Ulquiorra is a fantasy setting… I am really enjoying writing it. So please let me know what you all think.

As for this story …well …I have been having some writers block. I had the ending before but then I got angry and didn't like it. Then I started not liking how my story was going. So AHH I got into my own head I think. No worries I will finish it regardless. Not much longer to go anyways.

Also I am not a native English speaker so sometimes writing in English makes my brain hurt. Haha

With that being said…Thank you to everyone who had read and liked my story! Your comments and follows really make me happy!

WARNING: Adult content in this chapter~ sorry to anyone not into that

next chapter some drama will go down ;-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, that's is about it…"

"I had no idea…"

"Yea well it isn't something you bring up casually…"

Ulquiorra noticed that Orihime began to fidget. She was insecure. He had a lot of thoughts going through his head. He didn't understand why people were so cruel. Slight anger rose up in him. He wished he could have helped or done something. It wasn't fair. Orihime was a wonderful person who deserved the world. He hated anyone who made her feel less then that.

"I honesty was afraid of what you would think of me….maybe decide to not like me anymore or something.."

"You did nothing wrong. People are trash and you are better then them in everyway. What was written or said about you isn't true. It doesn't change my affections towards you."

" People said I was disgusting because I am used goods. They said no one would want me."

"Used good? Ridiculous"

"I was just so rundown…It has been a while since I had left that city….why would someone send me this now? Or Ichigo texting me for that matter… nothing makes sense. I don't need this…I want everything to be simple and clear… I am in a new place but what happens if rumors spread here too?"

"This wont disappear overnight… It will take time. As for the rumor spreading, if that were to happen you won't be alone with this. I cant promise everything but what I can promise is that I will help you in anyway possible.."

"Thank you Ulquiorra"

He noticed her expression had softened. Orihime started to relax. His mind was heavy. A part of him wanted to find these people and give them a piece of his mind, or better yet have Grimmjow with him and really scare them. He always got the vibe from her "friends" of being not trustworthy. He suspected that someone in that group of friends was the culprit…..

" Question.."

"Anything"

"Have you really loved me all these years?"

"….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ulquiorra and Orihime spent the whole night talking. They both laid it all on the table. No questions were left unanswered. Ulquiorra found this to be rather embarrassing for him. He had to relive his high school self. From how he found out her name to the real reason his cat was named Kohaku. Ulquiorra found out a lot more about Orihime as well. She even told him all about Sora. Ulquiorra looked at Orihime as she talked about him. Even though you could tell it was hard for her she still smiled. Ulquiorra couldn't help but admire her.

"You are a strong person, Orihime"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"No you are. Not every 18 year old can handle this much and still be an amazing human. Your independence and bravery is admirable. Your brother would have been very proud of you."

Ulquiorra noticed Orihime's face go red. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling. Ulquiorra didn't want this night to end. It was defiantly a rollercoaster of emotions but he wouldn't change a thing. He looked at the clock on the wall, 4:57am. Orihime must have looked as well because she shot up from her seat.

"HAVE WE BEEN TALKING FOR LIKE 10 HOURS?"

"So it would seem.."

"Oh my god! How are we not exhausted? Haha but I guess we had some catching up to do…. We should sleep.."

"Want to sleep here?"

"haha….I don't think that is a good idea Ulquiorra…I don't think we would sleep much,"

"Oh?"

"AHH I didn't mean that! I mean we would talk too much! Aahhh…"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but tease her. She made it too easy. But she was right. If they shared the bed together, who knows what would happen or if he could contain himself. He had a small taste before and wanted nothing more then to continue what they were starting on the couch. He had 5 years of passion after all which was finally a mutual feeling. He felt so much closer to her now. There were no questions or doubts. Ulquiorra stood up next to Orihime. He wrapped his arms around her. He almost felt sad having her go. After a while they broke the hug but their bodies remained close. Ulquiorra took this as a signal to go in for a kiss. He slowly bent his head down and connected with her soft lips. He felt electricity throughout his body. He could tell she was feeling it too when she let out a soft moan. Before he lost control he pulled away from the kiss. Orihime's face was red and in a daze.

"ahhh….I suppose I should go then…but, I need one more"

Much to Ulquiorra's surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. She wasn't making this easy on him. It seemed almost surreal that she was in his arms giving him a kiss. He had thought about it enough over the past 5 years. It was almost hard for him to accept that their feelings were reciprocated. Orihime finally let him go and moved back enough to give him an angelic smile.

"Goodnight, or should I say good morning?"

"Yes… sleep well…"

Both Ulquiorra and Orihime didn't move. He could tell she wanted to ask something but was having trouble finding the correct words. Ulquiorra found this funny because neither of them had trouble with words for the last 10 hours.

"Um.. Ulquiorra? Would you perhaps want to watch a movie with me Sunday night?"

"Sunday?"

"Yes.."

"This Sunday?"

"…yes?"

"….I am going to hate myself for saying this but….. you do realize you have a test Monday right?"

"Oh god, I forgot you are my teacher…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime sat on her couch with excitement. It was now Sunday and Ulquiorra would be coming over soon. They ended up compromising with a study date. She had her test and he had one later in the week for college. Although it was schoolwork, she was happy to be hanging out with him. Even though they talked all that time, she was unclear about one thing: were they boyfriend- girlfriend now? She understood it wasn't so simple. He was, after all, her "teacher" and dating a student was looked down upon. The last thing she would want is to get him in trouble or potentially ruin his career. There was dating in secret…. which wouldn't be too big of a deal considering there was less then half a year left before she graduated. The label of 'boyfriend' wasn't important to her but she wanted to know what to expect. Would they go on dates? Would dates be just at each others apartments? Orihime's face turned red at the thought of that. Just kissing him on Friday had made her body tingle the whole weekend.

 _If something happened….I wouldn't be upset about it…hehe… it may be fast…or too soon but, Ulquiorra is different. plus I really want touch his body….OKAY focus Hime! You have drinks, food, pencils, books…maybe I should wear a sexier top-_

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She was completely lost in her mind that she didn't notice the time. Orihime rushed to open the door. Ulquiorra stood with a backpack over his shoulder. It made him look like a high school student.

"Well hello there!"

"You seem excited to be studying…"

"Well why not when I get a personal study session with the test maker himself!"

"I am not helping you cheat…"

"I knowww I knowww… come in!"

"Do you need anything to drink or eat while you study? I hav-"

Without warning Ulquiorra had kissed Orihime, interrupting their talking. It was a soft and quick kiss but it made Orihime's heart skip. When he pulled away he gave a playful smirk and walked over to the table to set up his things.

"Jeez… give a girl some warning will ya?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime banged her head on her textbook and gave a long sigh. They had been studying for what seemed like 1000 years. Ulquiorra went teacher mode on her when he quizzed her. He showed no mercy when it comes to his teaching style. Even though he was rough, she was grateful. She felt pretty confident about the material now. She was acting busy 'studying' waiting for Ulquiorra to finish his assignment. It wasn't too late so she had hoped they could do something that didn't involve books. When he closed his computer she perked up.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, it was relatively easy, just time consuming."

"So… it isn't very late yet…want to watch a movie? Or a show? I don't know haha whatever?"

"You don't want me to quiz you again?"

"NO! I would like to live thank you very much!"

"I am not that mean…"

"Ulquiorra you scare me when you switch to teacher mode…"

"Ridiculous…. I simply teach with authority. Would you respect a clown? No. It is better to be stern then a 'friendly' type of teacher."

"I can't even picture you being a friendly teacher…. Oh my… that might be rather hilarious. Let's try!"

"Seriously woman?"

"It's not woman, it is Orihime~ thank you..."

"Remind me…why have I loved you all these year?"

"Beats me…maybe because I am fabulous and just so lovable!"

"I think I have changed my mind…"

"Heyyyy now!"

Orihime playfully gave him a punch on the shoulder. They both had really loosened up around each other. She loved that they could joke around and have silly banter. Sometimes it really seemed like she knew him all these years. It made her a little sad she never knew him earlier. He seemed to be in a good mood. She was too. Talking to him put her at ease. It was then Orihime remembered something important.

"You know what?"

"Mmhm?"

"We don't have each others phone numbers…as much as I enjoyed our classroom notes…how easy-going of you Mr. Cifer."

"Nonsense. Writing on paper is histories way of communicating. So really I am teaching you by writing notes."

"Wow…. What a lame excuse."

"Clearly such things are lost on teenagers nowadays…"

"Like you are SOOO much older then me…."

"Is this what I have to deal with in our relationship?"

Orihime paused and looked at him. He looked back at her with soft eyes. Her body felt so warm. The word 'relationship' got her excited. She gave a small giggle before she spoke again.

"Hahaha…Well that's right. Your relationship with me will be filled with endless jokes and sarcasm because I like you and I will continue to do for a very long time, thank you! So you are stuck with me now!"

"And that is what you want?"

"Of course…?"

Ulquiorra had slowly leaned over the table and was now a few inches away from Orihime's face. How could he look so sexy. She couldn't take her eyes off of his lips as they came closer to hers. That burning feeling inside started up again as he inched his way closer to her lips. Even small kisses set her body on fire. He was an inch away and she would feel his breath upon her skin.

"Then let's be together for a long time…"

Ulquiorra's lips met Orihime's in what started out as a soft gentle kiss turned into something more urgent. They deepened their kisses more and more. It was hard to fight the natural connection and sexual chemistry they shared. Orihime thought of waiting longer before anything happened but this felt the most natural for her. She couldn't explain how right everything felt with Ulquiorra. Orihime was so focused on his kisses that she didn't even notice he had moved her chair so that she was now facing him.

 _Such a smooth operator…_

"This won't do.."

"Hmmm?"

Orihime was too into their make out session to listen to his words until she felt his hands around her waist lifting her up so that she was now on top of Ulquiorra; who was sitting in his chair. This closed their distance and now their bodies were flat against each other. Orihime became more turned on when she felt how hard his groin area had become. It was right between her legs and it rubbed against her womanhood. She couldn't help but start to rock back and forth, making Ulquiorra let of a slight moan.

Ulquiorra had broke away from her mouth was now tasting the rest of her skin. He started at the neck and moved down past the collarbone. Orihime felt his hand trace her back and firmly grab her butt. All the while, Orihime was running her fingers through his soft hair.

Orihime began to pick up the pace and he squeezed her hips harder with pleasure. Orihime was getting really sick of the clothes they both still had on. She wanted to see him…and touch him. Ulquiorra must have had the same thoughts as he pulled her sweater over her head. This left Orihime is only her bra and shorts. He immediately grasped her breasts feeling their size and kissing the exposed skin.

 _How can this feel so good?_

Orihime was almost at her breaking point. She could tell Ulquiorra was too. They both panted heavily as they kissed and grinded against each other.

"This bra needs to go…"

"…. take me to the bedroom.."

Without a moment of hesitation he firmly held Orihime against him as he stood up and carried her to the bedroom. Once there he flopped her down on the bed. She lay there panting looking up at him. Ulquiorra removed his shirt reveling his physique underneath. Orihime couldn't help but stare at his flawless skin and harden abs. She reached out to touch but was intersected by one of Ulquiorra's hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them back on the bed, over her head.

He then slowly lowered himself on top of her going in for a kiss once again. The sensation of having his bare skin on hers made Orihime's whole body grow hot. Ulquiorra took his free hand and slowly moved it down her body. She felt electric sparks from his light touch. He stopped when he got to the hem of her underpants. With his fingers he lightly traced around the elastic and going under slightly to tease Orihime. Her breathing became faster as he moved closer and closer to her core. The anticipation was torcher.

He began to kiss Orihime's neck when his finally slid his hand down her underwear. Orihime's back arched from the contact. He softly felt her, taking in her slick smooth feel and teasing around her opening. She started to move her hips wanting more. When he stuck a finger inside, Orihime gasped. He methodically moved his fingers. Orihime didn't want to have all the fun. With her leg, she positioned it between his legs and started to move in an up and down motion. The contact from her made him stop his fingers for a second and let out a low growl.

Orihime took this chance to get out of his grip and push him over on his back.

"Your pants are ruining my fun..."

Orihime quickly moved down to undo his belt. She aggressively pulled on his jeans reveling his boxers underneath that could barely contain his erection. Orihime let out a low breath. He seemed huge and the thought of that thrilled her to no end. She was so turned on that it hurt. She needed to release. Within a second she pulled down his boxers. His manhood was at full attention and looked like it was throbbing. Orihime was mesmerized by his size. She went to reach for it but was stopped by Ulquiorra. His eyes had changed from a calm person to a man in such a deep lust.

His lips crashed into hers hungrily. His hand went up and down on her back and finally removing her bra. Soon after his discarded her underwear as well. They had switched positions again. Orihime was again on the bed and Ulquiorra was on his knees in front of her. He leaned backwards and took her naked form in. Her breast were swollen and unflawed. The moonlight shown how impeccable her body really was.

"You are perfect…"

"Ulquiorra…please.."

"…we need a condom.."

Orihime lightly kissed his lips and gave him a cheeky smile moving closer to his ear while whispering.

"Left bedside drawer…"

With that Ulquiorra pushed her down on the bed and moved to the drawer. Orihime laid on the bed breathing heavily in anticipation. Her body ached and she needed him inside her. Never had she felt this urgency before. It was almost too much to deal with. To Orihime, Ulquiorra was taking forever. But before she called to him, their lips had met and he was back on top of her. After some movement he had positioned himself between Orihime's legs. He grabbed his member and slowly moved it along her wet folds. He heard her whimper by his touch signally that it was not enough. Placing himself at her entrance he looked up at her for the final okay. He needed to know she wanted it. Orihime had already started to move her hips so that he would get inside her faster. That is all Ulquiorra needed and with one strong thrust he was inside her. Orihime let out a cry. She felt so full like her insides were being stretched. She needed to adjust to his size. A deep pleasure was pulsing in her body. Ulquiorra thought to start out slow but her inside gripped him, squeezing his member. He started to thrust faster and faster lost in the ecstasy. Orihime matched his speed.

"Oh god…ahhh…harder…feels…so…good"

Ulquiorra slammed into her again and again and each time Orihime moaned louder and louder. After a few minutes she felt tension start to pool. Her climax was close. They had completely lost themselves in each other. Their bodies were in perfect sync and each movement brought them both intense gratifications. Orihime gripped her bedpost in anticipation of her release. Ulquiorra had moved her legs over his shoulder so he could get in deeper. Both of their breathing was fast and within a few more pumps they had reached their climaxes.

Orihime had never experienced something like this is her life. She felt like her whole body was sent on a wave of pleasure. Her body had moved faster then she thought possible. All the hair on her body had stood on end. It was the best experience she had ever had. Ulquiorra had given her another kiss as he slowly pulled out. Orihime whimpered at the loss. He rolled onto his back next to her. They both panted as they rested on the bed. Neither of them could move. Their bodies were still coming down from their peaks. Eventually, Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around her. They remained like that for a while until they started kissing again. Orihime couldn't help herself. She had felt heaven and wanted another taste of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock read 3am. Both Orihime and Ulquiorra wheezed on the bed. One more rounds turned into 3. They were unbelievably exhausted as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh god…can't get up…can't move…Ulquiorra push me off the bed so I can roll to the bathroom"

"ughhh…What time is it?"

"I don't want to tell you…"

"Orihime…."

"3am…"

"We have school in 4 and a half hours…"

"Can't go…too sore…must lay forever."

"…"

"How am I suppose to considerate now?!"

"Woman…I didn't see you complaining"

"Ulquiorra…"

" Yes?"

"I am defiantly going to fail my test tomorrow…haha"

Orihime and Ulquiorra both started to laugh. Shortly after they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey! Here comes drama! Hope you enjoy

Warning: just a small amount of mature language in this one

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tuesday**

"Well, well, well…this is a rare treat. Emo boy has asked me to hang out!"

"I have asked you to hang out…plenty of times..."

"Name one time in the past 3 months?"

"…"

"Haha no worries I am not offended. I got my Nel after all. She keeps me plenty busy. So..What's up man?"

Ulquiorra had asked Grimmjow for coffee at their favorite café called Espada. Despite Grimmjow's looks he was a sucker for sugary coffee drinks. The pair would often go to Espada after a long day of classes or Sunday mornings. Ulquiorra liked the espresso. He had alternative plans to asking his friend to coffee today. He needed advice.

"Well…I was wondering. Where do you go with Nel on your dates?"

Grimmjow almost spat out his coffee. Ulquiorra thought it was a huge overreaction and waited for him to stop coughing. Grimmjow then had a huge grim plastered on his face.

"OHHHHH…..And why would you want to know such things, hmm? Is there a reason you need to know some date spots? Hmm? HMMM?"

Ulquiorra wished he never asked him now. It wasn't like he never went on a date before, but he wanted to make thing special with Orihime. They had been secretly dating now for almost two months. Both of them were rather paranoid about anyone from school finding out, so they mostly had home dates. Ulquiorra didn't mind too much though. Their time at each other's apartments was never a dull moment. He had never been in a relationship that seemed so natural. It was also a pleasant surprise that both of them couldn't keep their hands off one another. They had great chemistry mentally and physically. Sometimes it was hard for him to considerate in class. All he wanted to do was look at her and pin her down on top of her desk and have his way. The only thing he suffered from was lack of sleep. They had made it a habit to have sleepovers which either ended in them talking all-night or having some steamy sex. He wanted to make Orihime as happy as she deserved.

Which is why he called Grimmjow. Grimmjow was actually a very caring boyfriend to Nel. They had been together for years and they were still in the honeymoon stage. Ulquiorra often remembered Grimmjow telling him of his elaborate dates, most of them happened outside the city of Los Noches. He wanted to know where was good and what places to avoid. Ulquiorra sucked up his pride and answered Grimmjow.

"Yes, I want to impress a date somewhere outside of the city. Can you suggest anything?"

"Who is itttt"

"Why should I say if I have the feeling you already know…"

"Because I wanna hear ya say it!...c'monnn whooo is it"

"Seriously Grimmjow…so immature"

"Is it perhaps a certain red haired lady?"

"Stop."

"You know I will not until to tell me…."

"…Orihime"

"Hahahaha about damn time man. When did this happen? Finally break that serious teacher persona and give her some afterschool discipline?"

"You're trash."

Ulquiorra always regretted the time he got drunk and talked about his love for her. Grimmjow constantly teased him about it and he felt like it was only going to get worse.

"So you have suggestions or not?"

"Calm down Emo boy. I got tons of places. Better yet how about I show you some good ones. Our lovely girlfriends are at school for half of Saturday anyway. Then they are going to hang out. I will be bored. Just as long as I am back before nighttime, Ikkaku's cousin and friends are coming into town and we figured we would show them how to party."

"That isn't actually a bad plan…."

"You can come to the party ya know or is that still a no no for you 'Teach'?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. It has been months since he last went to a party with Grimmjow. He would owe him after this. Orihime would be spending the whole day with Nel. He was pretty sure Nel would want to join Grimmjow later in the night and drag Orihime to it. He didn't like the idea of underage drinking. But having her there would be nice too. He felt like it could be a nice surprise as well. It was about time he hung out with his girlfriend and friends together.

"Why not."

"haha! My man!"

"Just don't expect me to do a beer bong…"

"I make no promises."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Saturday**

Orihime was tired. She had been sitting in a college prep seminar for the past 3 hours. It was suppose to prepare them for life outside of high school. At this point almost everyone had picked, or was waiting to hear what colleges they were going to go to. Orihime wanted to go to the same college as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. It wasn't because he was there but because they had a well-known culinary arts program. She wanted to be a pastry chef. Moving to Los Noches was always in her plan, it just happened sooner then expected.

Nel was also half asleep. Nel had planned on going to the same school too. Her reasons were more to do with Grimmjow then education. No matter, it was nice that she could continue being her friend. She had grown rather attached to her green haired friend. She remembered when she came to Los Noches High School and wanted nothing to do with anybody. Orihime still didn't want to make friends but Nel and Grimmjow were expectations.

Orihime eventually told Nel about Ulquiorra, in which she already knew from Grimmjow. She couldn't help but laugh at Ulquiorra for not sharing with his friend even though they already knew. Orihime and Nel had a bet on how long it would take for him to confess they were together to Grimmjow. Orihime said 3 months and Nel said 6.

The clock finally struck 4pm and they were free. Orihime and Nel had plans to get an early dinner and then go shopping. After that they were going to hang out at Orihime's before going to a party of one of Grimmjow's friends. Orihime didn't want to go at first but Ulquiorra said it would be good for her after a boring day of college seminars. He just advised she didn't drink, which Orihime didn't plan to after last time.

"HIIIMMMMEEEE WE AREE FREEEEE! Free at last freeeee!"

"Where do you want to eat Nel?"

"OHH I want to go to DonChakkas! I hear they have great deals if you eat before 5:30pm!"

"Nel…That is called an early bird special, haha"

"Whatever! Cheaper food! And they have good stuff!"

"Okay, okay DonChakkas it is."

"Yay! Let me run to my locker real quick! Meet me by the school gate?"

"Okay…but hurry up! I am hungry!"

Nel ran off toward her locker on the other side of school. Orihime slowly went towards the school gate. She went through her bag and pulled out her phone. She decided to give Ulquiorra a text. Like always he was quick to respond.

 **Orihime:** Seminar DONE! I have never been so bored in my life!

 **Ulquiorra:** Congratulations. What are you and Nel going to do?

 **Orihime:** Food time! We are headed to DonChakkas. Nel seems to like it. Never been. How are you?

 **Ulquiorra:** DonChakkas is decent. May I suggest the pork rice bowl? I am currently grading papers and studying at the library on campus…. It is more exciting then it sounds.

 **Orihime:** Wow…sound like a party.

 **Ulquiorra:** Don't be jealous

 **Orihime:** You caught me.

Orihime had a smile on her face as she walked and texted on her phone. She went through the doors and was now outside in the courtyard headed to the main gate. The weather was beautiful. It was a warm spring day without a cloud in the sky. Orihime knew Ulquiorra would be in the library all day so she decided to take a picture for him. She turned the phone to her face making sure to get plenty of the blue sky and budding trees. She clicked after making a silly face.

"Annnd goofy selfie SENT hehe"

Orihime kept looking at her phone waiting for his reply. She was hoping for a return photo. Her focus was interrupted when she heard someone call her name. It made Orihime stop in her tracks. It was a voice she hadn't heard in months.

 _No, you are imagining things…. impossible._

"Orihime…"

Orihime shot her head up and was now staring at very familiar brown eyes. Her whole body stiffened.

"Ichigo?"

"Orih-"

"NO! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but you wouldn't pick up your phone.."

"I told you I never wanted to see OR hear from you again…"

"But I-"

"Leave. Please leave….I don't want to make a scene…not here"

"Orihime? Who's dat?"

Orihime whipped around and saw Nel. She had never been happier to see her. Once Nel looked at Orihime her expression changed from relaxed to serious. Then she ran up and grabbed Orihime by the arm.

"Sorry Mr. Orange hair! My friend and I have food to eat! Let's go Orihime! The specials the specials!"

Orihime noticed that Nel shot him a face she had never seen before. She had glared at him as to say 'do not follow'. It was almost like she morphed into Grimmjow. Ichigo watched wide-eyed as the green haired girl quickly dragged Orihime. They moved quickly to get out of Ichigo sight. Orihime's mind was going crazy.

 _How did he find me? Why is he here? What does he want?_

"Orihime are you okay? Who was that?"

Nel looked very concerned for her. Orihime was currently breathing rapidly. She almost felt like she would have a panic attack. Everything in her life was going perfect. It was just like the past to come a try and take her down. The same questions keep repeating in her head. Nel grew more worried the longer she remained silent.

Orihime had not told Nel about her past. All Nel knew was that her brother had died and that Orihime wanted to move closer to a potential college. There was no way she could explain Ichigo without telling her the full story. It was hard enough when she told Ulquiorra. After a while, Orihime looked at Nel. Her friend was holding her hand waiting till she was ready to speak.

"Nel…. Can you come to my house now?"

"Yes, Lets no…Keep your head down…I will be on the look out for him"

"Thank you Nel…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ulquiorra looked at his phone. He had sent Orihime a text, but she hadn't replied yet. She still had yet to read the message. It had been a few hours since he sent it but he shook off any suspicions because he knew she was probably having a good time with Nel. He was in the car with Grimmjow coming back from outside the city. It had been a long day but Grimmjow took him to an art village, a waterfall, and a famous bakery. He had to hand it to his friend; they were all perfect for a date. Especially the bakery, he knew Orihime would love to visit.

By the time they returned to Los Noches it was almost 7pm. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shared dinner together before it was time to prep for the party. They were in charge of buying different types of booze. Before the liquor store, Grimmjow parked outside Ulquiorra's apartment.

"I am giving you 5 minutes to get changed and don't even think about stopping in and seeing your girl! Nel hasn't messaged me all day either so I have a feeling they are having a blast."

"Yes, yes.."

"Now hurry up Batman! Those drinks won't buy themselves!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. He slightly regretted saying yes to the party now. He was never good with groups of people. Parties weren't really his scene. The thought of surprising Orihime was making him stick through it. At least he still hoped Nel wouldn't tell her beforehand. He was a little nervous. This would be the first time he would hang out in public with her. He wasn't sure how to act.

He looked up and saw that Orihime's lights were on. A small smile graced his lips. He was glad she became friends with Nel. Both of the girls needed a friend. Nel as bubbly as she was never really had friends and Orihime was pretty much turned off by the idea of friends after Karakura Town. Ulquiorra was one to talk though. His only friend was Grimmjow and later Nel. In a way they were all misfits and somehow came together.

 _Tonight will be great_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"…. Orihime I am so sorry. I-I had no idea.."

Orihime looked at Nel who was sitting across from her on the couch. She had tears in her eyes. Orihime told her everything. At first it took a while to speak, but Nel made her feel comfortable. She talked about Ichigo and the desk and how she was treated.

"I wanna punch that stupid strawberry!"

"Haha…Thanks Nel… but you know I feel better now…"

"Why was he here?"

"I have no idea. I told no one where I was … and anyone I did…. wouldn't tell him."

"Oh your brothers friends?"

"Yea…"

"What will you do if you see him again?"

"I am not sure… Maybe ask how he found me? Kick him in the nuts?"

"Would you think about talking to him?"

"Ughh…"

"I can have Grimmjow scare him away! Grimmy is really good at yelling at people haha"

"Thanks Nel…but if it is okay with you…I want to see Ulquiorra. So is it okay that I skip the party? He should be back from studying by now…"

"Oh ummm about that…He kinda.. Is like…. there?"

"Huh?"

"He wanted to surprise you…so he is already with Grimmy getting the party started.."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes"

"At a party?"

"Yessss"

"Ulquiorra?"

"Mhmmm! Hehe… Jeez Orihime!"

"Well this definitely is a day full of surprises."

"Should we call him? I am sure he will rush back if you ask him too."

"No. Lets go. I want to be with my boyfriend and friends tonight. It well help"

"Okay! Then in that case let's get glammed up! Lookin hot always makes me feel better!"

"Sure thing, Nel."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 minutes in and Ulquiorra remembered why he wasn't into parties. They were loud and smelled of stale beer. He was friends with no one, besides Grimmjow who was busy chatting it up with everyone. Orihime still had not texted him. He was starting to get a little uneasy but he also knew she was horrible at checking her phone. He held his cup up to his lips and took a small sip. It burned going down. He hadn't had hard liquor in a long time. The extent to his alcohol consumption was a glass of wine here and there. Grimmjow had forced the solo cup into his hand upon arrival.

"Hey Cifer… help us unload the stuff from Grimmjow's car!"

Ulquiorra looked up from his drink at the two men. Grimmjow was with his friend Ikkaku, who was the host of the party. Like Grimmjow, Ikkaku had a somewhat intimidating face. It didn't help matters that his completely shaved his head. He was almost as hot headed as Grimmjow. Despite this, Ulquiorra liked Ikkaku. They weren't exactly friends but they were friendly enough with each other. Ulquiorra gladly followed them to get away from the noise. As they walked he listened in on their conversation.

"Hey Grim, when is Nel getting here?"

"Soon I think? She hasn't texted or called me all day. Too busy with Ulquiorra's girlfriend to care about poor old me… When is that pizza coming? "

 _Grimmjow!_

"Girlfriend? Wow…and here I thought you were some antisocial uptight workaholic. Can't wait to meet the girl. I expect some nerdy bookworm….."

"No way Ikkaku. She is a looker! Not as good as my Nel but I must say Batman did a good job!"

 _Annoying…_

"Enough. We came out here to unload the car did we not? I would appreciate you not talking about my personal matters."

Ulquiorra walked past the two men and toward the car. Ikkaku had a huge grin on his face. It was clear that he wanted to tease him further. It dawned on Ulquiorra that having Orihime here might cause a lot of unwanted attention. She was indeed beautiful and Ulquiorra was known for his gloomy and unfriendly demeanor. Personality wise, him and Orihime were not the same. Ulquiorra let out a big sigh as he got closer to the car. He could hear them laughing to themselves behind him.

 _This will be a long night…._

"Hey Ikkaku! Sorry we are late! I totally got lost coming back haha"

"You idiot! We have gone to that same pizza joint since we were kids. EVERY TIME YOU VISITED. How can you get lost? Maybe it is those crazy eyebrows you got going on there?"

Ulquiorra was face down in the trunk when the new visitors arrived. He could have cared less who they were. He was guessing it was Ikkaku's cousin and friends. He just wanted Orihime to get here already. He checked his phone one more time to see if he had any messages. There was still nothing. He decided to give her a quick text.

 **Ulquiorra:** Hey how is your night? Having fun with Nel?

Ulquiorra hadn't been paying attention at all to the conversation that the others were having. Grimmjow was chitchatting away like always. After putting his phone back in his pocket he continued to put bottles inside of boxes ignoring everyone. Before he was finished he heard his name being called.

"Hey Ulquiorra your from Karakura Town right? Small world! These people are too!"

Ulquiorra slowly turned his head and began to roll his eyes. There was only 1 high school/ middle school in Karakura Town, so chances were he probably knew or would recognize these people. He didn't feel like making small talk or "bonding" over a shared town and school. When his head turned toward them he was met with 3 pairs of familiar eyes, one pair seemed to recognize whom he was. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra felt his blood begin to boil as he stared at the orange haired man. There was a deep pool of hatred rising up in him. This man was filth. He had abandoned Orihime and treated her like garbage. He wanted to punch him in the face. He wanted to scream at him and make him feel the same things she did. Ulquiorra was pulled out of rage by Grimmjow's voice.

"Dude? What's up?"

He didn't notice that he was glaring at Ichigo. He wanted to do so many things but it wasn't the time. He decided to play it cool for now and find his moment later. He wouldn't let him go so easily. Ulquiorra quickly grabbed one of the boxes in his hands.

"Ah yes sorry…. I am. Small world..yes. If you will excuse me I need to finished unloading the boxes. Grimmjow mind getting the other one?"

"Don't worry about him... He is just antisocial. I will see you guys inside! The pizza will get cold!"

The group walked to the house after Ikkaku led the way. Ulquiorra could see Ichigo glancing back at him a few times before he was completely in the house. Grimmjow was looking at Ulquiorra like he was crazy.

"Wha-"

"Grimmjow call Nel NOW. Say to tell Orihime not to come."

"What? Why?"

"Please, Orihime can't be here"

"Dude what is the matter?"

"Grimmjow...please…"

Grimmjow seemed to understand and pulled out his phone. Ulquiorra did the same and tired to dial Orihime. He didn't want her to see him. She didn't need any reminder of her past. Her phone rang several times before it went to voice mail. He hung up and looked at Grimmjow to see if he got ahold of Nel.

"Anything?"

"No ..Nel didn't pick up…what is the matter? Should I be worried about something?"

"Ugh try her again!"

Grimmjow looked at him confused. Ulquiorra was clearly loosing his cool. He texted Orihime and tried calling her over and over again. Grimmjow did the same and was growing more worried as he watched Ulquiorra panic. Finally one got through.

"Nel? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Ulquiorra spun around and grabbed the phone right out of Grimmjow's hand.

"What the hell Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra ignored his protests and talked into the phone.

"Nel. Where are you? Are you with Orihime?"

"Haha turn around silly!"

Ulquiorra turned on his heel quickly and saw both Orihime and Nel a little further down the street. They were waving their hands in the air with big smiles on their faces. He could hear them scream "SURPRISE". As they started to happily walk over. Ulquiorra's mind went blank.

 _Fuck_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all! Sorry for the wait. Like always life got in the way!

Thank you to everyone who supports this story. I always like when people leave comments… makes it so much easier to write haha!

There is only one more chapter after this so Melon Candy will soon end.

Please read my other story I am writing. When the Darkness Comes. It is a fantasy Romance with Ulquiorra and Orihime 3

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warning: Language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel and Orihime happily started walking down the street to get to the party. Orihime was in a much better mood then she was before. The thought of seeing Ulquiorra made her very blissful. It had been a long day. All she wanted to do was see him and hang out with her friends. Looking ahead she saw both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow outside already.

"Hey Nel look! The boys are outside."

"Haha Grimmy is calling me again…"

"Answer it, we can surprise them. They probably think we aren't coming or something."

Nel picked up her phone and started talking with Grimmjow. Orihime watched the boys in the distance and noticed Ulquiorra grab the phone quickly.

 _Haha aww he must have missed me all day.._

"Haha turn around silly!"

Nel was giggling into the phone. Both Nel and Orihime waved their hands in the air and yelled out surprise to their boyfriends. Orihime's smiled started to fade after she saw Ulquiorra's face. Rather then happy or excited he looked like he was panicked. He started to come toward her in a quickened pace. Orihime became worried. She had never seen this expression before. Her mind searched for any reasoning.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Orihime…..We should leave…Ichigo is here"

"What?!"

Both Nel and Orihime said at the same time. They looked wide-eyed at each other until Nel broke the silence.

"He is here too?! Orihime how did he know?"

"Wait.. What do you mean?"

"When we left school today…he was waiting by the gates. He said he wanted to talk to me but before anything Nel showed up and got me out of there….I don't know how he found me. Out of all the places…"

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Grimmjow was now standing next to Nel with a very confused look on his face. Ulquiorra decided to fill him in.

"Ikkaku's cousin and friends went to high school with Orihime and aren't exactly on good terms…"

"Huh? You mean Renji?"

"Renji? He is here, too?"

"Yea, he is Ikkaku's cousin. He came with two of his friends.

Orihime felt slightly less rattled then before. Renji was never apart of her high school torment. In fact she had only fond memories with him and remembered being sad when he went off for college. She hadn't kept in touch, though. Orihime wondered if he had any idea what had happened. She didn't think he would be harsh about all that, but then again, she didn't think any of her "friends" would have acted the way they did.

The other friend must have been Rukia. There wasn't a doubt in Orihime's mind that she was with them tonight. Those three were very close. Rukia wasted no time in texting Orihime after the rumor was out in the open about her being a whore. Even in college she put Orihime down. She had never been super close with Rukia, mainly because Rukia hated her for dating Ichigo. Orihime's head began to swirl.

 _What do I do? Should I leave? Would I have to deal with Ichigo trying to find me again? Do I confront him? Should it all end now?_

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. He was holding her hand and looking at her with concern. Her heart almost burst every time she saw him. As much as this was terrible for her, it must have not been easy on him either. He was so supportive. He had helped her heal herself. There relationship was going so well and she didn't see that ending anytime soon. She wanted nothing weighing it down. She gave his hand a little squeeze to ease his tension. Orihime reached out her other hand and grabbed Nel's, her true friend. With a huge sigh, Orihime closed her eyes

 _Enough…._

"Let's go inside…"

Nel and Ulquiorra stared at her dumbfounded. Grimmjow was still baffled by what was happening. It was then she felt a slight pressure in both her hands from Ulquiorra and Nel. They remained silent but both looked at her. Their eyes showed nothing but love and encouragement. It made Orihime stronger knowing that whatever happens now they will be there for her and respect her choice.

"Let's go…"

"Wait! What is going on!"

Grimmjow yelled loudly. He didn't like to be left out of things. Orihime let out a small smile and looked at Nel to fill him in. Orihime began to walk with Ulquiorra hand in hand. She was terrified of what was about to happen but she felt brave with Ulquiorra next to her. As they walked Ulquiorra spoke.

"You are an amazing fearless strong woman. No matter what will be said remember that…and that I love you."

"Haha I think I've gone crazy…"

"No you haven't. If this is what you feel needs to be done…then so be it."

"Don't let go of me okay?"

"Never"

With that they pushed through the door and into the party. Orihime remained calm as they walked. Shortly after Nel and Grimmjow had walked in. This time Grimmjow's face was more serious. The group made their way to the table with drinks. Each grabbed one and cheered each other. Orihime felt she might need a little bit of liquid courage if she was going to face any of her old "friends" tonight. She let her eyes casually scan the room for any signs of them. Nothing.

"So …Orihime. In all seriousness, who do you want me to beat up? Carrot top? Shorty? Or the flaming hot Cheeto?"

Orihime looked up at Grimmjow, who was glancing around the room. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"haha nice nicknames Grim"

"Names are my specialty… isn't that right batman?"

"I honestly can't figure out how that name relates to me in any way. I am not batman nor do I even like batman. Naming specialty? Please. How creative is shorty?"

"You're just jealous. What would you name them then, huh..BATMAN?"

"You are ridiculous.."

"I bet you would be like… 'Ah yes this is female who is with male 1 and 2' or better yet, you would just call them by their hair colors, black, red, and orange"

"I know what this is about. You want your own nickname is that right?"

"No-"

"Little Blue Kitty"

" Hey st-"

"hmmmm, you are right, too long. Just Kitty.

"Oh piss off you green eyed bastard"

"Orihime our boyfriends are hopeless…"

"Yep"

The friends laughed together. Orihime was so caught up with it all she had almost forgotten about Ichigo. She still had no clue what she would say or even do. All she hoped was that if she had to run into them, that Rukia would be the last person she saw. For some reason she had a feeling Rukia would be brutal. Mostly for the fact that Ichigo said he still had feelings for Orihime.

Orihime continued to laugh and chat with her friends when out of the corner of her eye she saw red hair. She turned her head quickly to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But there he was. His hair had grown even longer and his eyebrows were still as crazy as before. It was Renji. His eyes connected to hers. Both pairs of eyes grew wide.

"Orihime?"

"Hi Renji…"

"OMG ORIHIME! It has been so long! I haven't talked to you in like what? A year!? What are you doing here in Los Noches? Needed a vacation from good ole Karakura?"

 _Karakura? Does he still think I live there? Does he know nothing?_

"I live here now….I have since January…"

"What really? Why? No one ever mentioned anything… Hey Ichigo and Rukia are here too. That might be a little awkward though right? I heard you and Ichigo have been fighting… maybe that's why he really wanted to come with me to see my cousin. He wanted to talk to you maybe?"

Orihime was shocked. He really knew nothing. He must have also thought that she was still dating Ichigo. She really couldn't believe it. Orihime turned around to look at Ulquiorra, Nel, and Grimmjow, who were standing behind her. They looked as surprised as she was. It definitely seemed that Renji was out of the loop.

"ummm Renji? Do you…. not know anything that happened?

Orihime was unsure how to go about this topic or if she even should. Just by looking at his face she could tell he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"I don't know how or if I should even tell you or get you involved in anyway.."

"Orihime. Tell me"

"Well umm. I had to leave Karakura Town because some terrible rumors were spread about me. And everyone turned their backs on me…so I left."

"What? Are you serious? What rumor?"

Orihime decided instead of telling him she would show him the picture of the desk. She went into her purse and got out her phone. She opened up the picture and looked at it for a few moments before turning it to show Renji. His face went pale and his body stiffened.

"Orihime…. I think you should go outside."

"What?"

"Go outside…. I don't want to make a scene around everyone else…"

 _What the hell is he talking about?_

Confused, Orihime nodded and went toward the door. Renji stormed off quickly and disappeared into one of the rooms. Ulquiorra, Nel, and Grimmjow followed her outside too.

It was only a few moments later when Renji busted through the door with two extra people. Renji was forcing Ichigo and Rukia out the door. They looked very annoyed and were arguing and yelling at him. All their bickering stopped once they saw Orihime standing out on the front lawn. Ichigo eyes widen and Rukia seemed to become more pissed off.

"What is she doing here?!"

"Be quite Rukia…. Orihime, can I see that picture again?"

Perplexed, Orihime handed her phone to Renji. He seemed angry. He took the phone and shoved it in Rukia's face.

"Does this picture seem familiar, Rukia?"

"Get that out of my face! No it doesn't"

"We both know that is a lie…"

"Renji has gone crazy, lets go back in, Ichigo.."

"Oh you aren't going anywhere. This is the SAME photo I saw on your phone months ago…. I even asked you about it because I thought it was strange you had a picture message from Loly…"

"That is impossible… why would I even?"

"It is your damn number that sent the photo. So yea…why the hell did you?

Orihime mouth was agape. Rukia had sent her the photo. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Rukia was glaring daggers at Renji. Ichigo was looking at the ground with a pained expression on his face. After a long period of silence, Orihime spoke.

"Why did you send this to me? How did you even get my number anyway? Why would you do this?"

Rukia was silent. Her arms were crossed and her face seemed irritated. She didn't seem like she would talk. Renji decided to talk for her.

"I think I know why. It is because Ichigo loved her and not you isn't it? God! Seriously, Rukia? Did you start the rumors too? What is wrong with you?!"

" There is nothing wrong with me. Its not my fault people turned on her…"

"But you wanted to potentially ruin her life all over a BOY?!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. Orihime felt her stomach drop. This person was supposed to have been a friend at one point. Finding out she is the reason your problems started was hard to shallow. What made things worse was that Rukia didn't seem sorry at all. Orihime felt Ulquiorra's hand wrap around hers. It helped her calm down. She started to fill with confidence. Her mind was wrapping around what words to say. Before she could open her mouth, Ichigo took a step forward. He looked very distraught. He faced Rukia.

"I used to think you were amazing, Rukia. You were tough and confident. You were one of my best friends. I used to go to you for advice… I have never doubted you….but when you started saying stuff about Orihime and her brothers friends… that she was sleeping with them for money….. I didn't want to believe you. But we have been friends for so long, I trusted you…I trusted you… now I am thinking what other lies did you feed me? What other things about Orihime did you twist…"

"Ichigo ..no, please…let me explain"

"No…. What is it that you have to explain? When I told you I missed her…and wanted to see her. Get her back… did you send that photo? Was the reason you came with Renji and I on this trip…was it because you wanted to stop me from seeing her?"

"You were not right for each other…"

After hearing Rukia's response, Orihime decided to chime into the conversation. Something about what she said made her angry.

"Not right for each other? So you spread rumors about me? Why didn't you just talk with me like a normal human would? Did you know that the rumors did not just affect me? They became an issue for my brother's friends as well…."

"You want me to apologize? I wont. I hate you. You have ruined my relationship with Ichigo.."

"You did that all by yourself"

"Fuck you, Orihime. You know I really do think you are a whore… look you already have a new man! And he was from our old school! But he was just some nerd you spread your legs for….you damn slu- aghhh"

All Orihime saw was Nel's green hair flash before her eyes. Nel had lunched forward and punched Rukia in the face. There was a loud smacking sound and the small black haired woman flew backwards. She landed on the ground with a loud thump. She was hit so hard she was passed out. Nel stood by Rukia's feet rubbing her hand that punched. It was bright red from the encounter. She glared down at Rukia intensely.

"No one talks about my friends that way!"

Everyone was beyond stunned at what just happened. Orihime always pegged Nel as a calm and gentle person. Although she hated violence she couldn't help but love Nel 100 times more in that moment. Grimmjow started to laugh.

"Haha that's my girl! Glad you did it…. I was about to do it, even Ulquiorra had his fist ready to go!"

"I am not a violent person, but I will not tolerate anyone talking about my girlfriend that way… as much as I enjoy this trash being knocked out on the floor. Perhaps someone should take her inside?"

"I guess that should be me…"

Renji slowly bent down and picked up Rukia. There was a black eye that was starting for form. Her body was limp in Renji's arms as he carried her into the house. She was knocked out cold. The punch didn't solve anything but it did make her feel a little better. Rukia would never apologize. But in a twisted fate, Rukia lost all she held dear, Renji and Ichigo. Orihime always wanted to know why or how this all started. Now she knew. It still hurt, but a small weight was lifted. There was only one loose string left to take care of, Ichigo.

"You guys can go in…I am going to talk with Ichigo.."

There was a collective stare between Grimmjow and Nel. They almost seemed uneasy with the decision. Just then, Orihime felt Ulquiorra give her a light kiss on the side of her forehead. He gave her a slight smiled before we walked off taking Nel and Grimmjow with him. Only a brief look reminded her of how confident she really was. A short while later, it was just the two of them.

"Orihime…I didn't know…Rukia… I am sorry"

"I know"

"I never thought someone could be so cruel…"

"I can… I dealt with nothing but cruelty for a months.."

"….."

"How did you find me? Or get my number?"

"Well…your old landlord gave me your new number."

 _Ugh I knew it, Mrs. Tanka…_

"Did she also tell you where I was?"

"No. I asked but she didn't tell me.."

"Then how did you find me?"

"Facebook…."

"I don't have one.."

"No, ummm well I am friends with Ikkaku on Facebook. And your two friends are in a lot of pictures with him and one time when I was looking through… I saw you. Then I went to your green haired friend's page and you were on there a lot…"

"I see, so that's why you came with Renji? To find me?"

"Yes"

"Did you give Rukia my number?"

"NO! She must have looked at my phone after I told her I sent you a message.."

"Well that does make sense. Her photo message and your text all came around the same time.."

"That desk picture….I had no idea it was that bad."

"That was one of many desks, Ichigo"

"…."

"Why contact me after so long?"

"I missed you…and I realized how stupid I was"

"Ichigo, I have a new life. I love it. I have real friends and a man who truly loves me-"

"I truly loved you…I still love you. We were together for about 3 years…."

"If you truly loved me, you would have believed me, fought for me, and not ignored me. No matter how many years we dated that doesn't change the fact you abandoned me."

"I..I was a coward."

"Yes you were"

"I don't know what to say"

"I will leave you with this…what you did was unforgiveable. You will never get forgiveness from me, but I do not blame you. You are not a bad person deep down, Ichigo. Just weak minded. I hope you will be stronger in the future. "

"I am sorry I never did anything…I wanted to….I just couldn't"

"Well there is nothing you can do about that now…"

"I want to make it up to you…I need to do something…I don't know.."

" You gave a final ending. I don't want anything else from you. This is all the closure we need"

"It feels like this will be the last time we ever talk…"

"It is. There isn't anything left to say."

"Orihime…"

"I have my life… go find yours"

"….."

"Goodbye Ichigo…"

"…Goodbye"

Ichigo took a slight step backwards as he was hit with the reality of those words. He looked at Orihime with tears welding in his eyes. Orihime gave him one last smile before she turned to go back into the house. When at the door she turned to look at Ichigo. He had started to walk away from the party. At that moment she felt a huge release. She knew why this had happened to her. She had closure with Ichigo. She had two amazing friends. She had Ulquiorra. The most perfect man she had ever met. She started to happy cry.

Opening the door she walked into the party. She wanted to find Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra right away. They were not far from the door. Orihime suspected they might have been looking out the window, checking on her. She ran up to them and immediately pulling them into a group hug. Her happy tears had turned into a happy sob.

"Are you okay?!"

She held them all closer. In the midst of the group hug, Ulquiorra held her hand and looked at her lovingly. Orihime began to laugh through her tears.

"I am free"


	15. Chapter 15

_Apologizes for my long break. I hope you enjoy this final chapter! With this Melon Candy has ended. Thank you to everyone who followed and commented. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it!_ _J_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 15**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello again brother…. I graduated high school can you believe it? I can hardly imagine it myself. We always talked about this day. Remember? You promised we were going to go to that restaurant we always passed by on our walks. The one right by the park with all the pretty twinkly lights. Every time I saw it I wanted to go and you always said 'next time'. You know… I don't even know the name of it. Or what type of restaurant it is. Haha isn't that odd…. a place I always wanted to go and no clue about it… But then after eating you were going to take me to Momo's! Our favorite sweet shop! We would have stuffed our tummies with all the melon sweets we could get our hands on. Haha. I wonder if they still have your favorite ice cream there…. It would have been a perfect day.

It feels so strange…. I see your face everyday at home in a picture. Helps me feel like you are around but… I feel so guilty that I haven't been… _here._ Forgive me. I haven't had the strength till now. It is just so hard Sora. For a while nothing was right. Our home felt abnormal and my personal life was in shambles. I could barely breath... everyday was dark and miserable. I was a coward and I left… I left you behind here. All I did was think about myself.

It has been one-year ….one year since you left me. I still can't understand why you were taken from me. I don't think I ever will. Day by day I struggled. You were the best brother a girl could ever want. _sniff …_ oh god here I go…. Tears in my eyes haha. I don't want to show this to you. I just miss you so much. But you know….I am okay right now. I really am getting there.

I got into the university I always wanted to go to. Your sister will finally be a pastry chef! It was always my dream. I think I wanted to become one because you loved sweets so much. Maybe one day I will create the worlds best melon dessert! Call it Sora's speciality!

Brother…. I wish you were here right now. So many changes are happening and I just wanted you to be apart of it. I wanted you to meet the amazing people that are in my life right now.…and I have someone I love. Who has helped me back to my former self. And gave me the courage to come here today.

I love you Sora. I am finally going to go live the life you wanted for me. I promise I will not wait a whole year to come back. Until next time…."

Orihime stood up in front of her brother's grave wiping the tears away from her eyes. The incense was burning low. She thought back at the year she had.

That night where she confronted Ichigo almost seemed like a dream. It hardly seemed real. Months had passed and Orihime never felt so free. Ichigo had kept his word and never contacted her again. Although soon after that weekend she started getting text messages from all of her old friends apologizing. Orihime didn't particularly care for there surface level apologies, but it did mean they were told about what happened. Orihime suspected it was Ichigo or Renji. She never wanted to talk to him again but she did wish him happiness. This to her seemed like he was trying to be a better person and it warmed her heart. The chapter in her life of pain and anguish was now over. She had her friends and she had her love.

The rest of high school went so fast that before she knew it, she had graduated. She was excited for what the future held. She had gotten into Los Noches University. Nel did as well. Ulquiorra finished his student teaching and just had a few extra courses to get through before his graduation.

Ulquiorra stood back as Orihime said her last goodbyes at the grave. She was very thankful for him coming with her back to their hometown so she could do this. Taking one last look at Sora's name inscribed in stone she turned and joined Ulquiorra at his side.

"Thank you for waiting. It was long overdue…"

"How do you feel?"

"Actually…" Orihime reached down and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I feel great."

Ulquiorra game Orihime a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Would you mind if I….."

He motioned towards her brother's grave. Orihime gave a smile and a slight nod. He walked over and pulled something out of his pocket. He placed it next to the incense. It looked like he was saying something but she couldn't make it out. As he walked back Orihime glimpsed at what Ulquiorra put on the stone. As she saw it, Orihime's heart felt like it was going to burst. She couldn't help but let a few tears run down her face. When he reached her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a strong embrace.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"You never need to thank me for that…. come on. We have a twinkly light restaurant to get to and a lot of dessert to eat….. Sorry I over heard"

"I love you…. you know that?"

"And I you."

Orihime reached up and kissed him softly on the lip. They held hands and started to walk back to the car.

"What did you say at my brothers grave? It looked like you said something…"

"It's a secret." Ulquiorra said with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _6 years later….._**

"Come back here you silly billy! Aunie is going to eat you up! Roaaaarrr!"

"NO! MONSTA!" the small child ran away giggling. Her green hair was blowing wildly in the wind. Her favorite game currently was having her aunt chase her around.

Orihime pursued the 4-year-old girl all over the yard. Chika was exactly like both her parents. Bubbly and feisty. They played for another 5 minutes before the little girl got tired. Orihime brought the girl inside.

"Had enough Chika? No more monster auntie?"

"Nappy time daddy!"

"okkayyy little kiddo lets put you to sleep.."

Grimmjow came and picked up his daughter. The little girl started to fall asleep in her father's arms. Orihime smiled as she went to sit at the table. Nel was there trying out one of Orihime's new desserts.

"Orihime… This is not just the baby inside me talking…but I will need 20 more of these! SOOO good!"

"So.. It's a hit?"

"More then a hit! I have no idea what you put in the frosting, but I am living for it. Have I told you I am happy you choose me to be your tester in all thing sweet and delicious?!"

Orihime smiled at her friend. It was almost a weekly ritual going over to Nel and Grim's house after she created a new flavor or dessert. She watched her friend happily eat her rose cupcake. Nel was pregnant again with baby number two. As childish as Nel could be, she was a great mother. Orihime loved playing with Chika, too. Nel and Grimmjow had gotten married 5 years ago and soon after started their family. Grimmjow ran a microbrew pub with a few friends from college. Orihime was never a beer drinker but actually enjoyed the stuff they made. Nel designed the logos and created the merchandise for the pub. It was perfect for both of them.

It had been 6 years since high school ended. Orihime excelled in her studies and landed her dream job at a bakery called Halcyon. She was in charge of new flavors and creations. Her top seller was a melon crème éclair. It was called Sora's specialty. She loved every minute of what she did.

"Where is Ulquiorra today?"

"Reports…the man is a glutton for punishment. I swear! He gives his students so much work! I mean we dealt with it when he was just a student teacher…imagine him as the main teacher!"

"Oh dear Orihime…his poor students…"

"They do love him though… you have to admit he does teach well…"

"No Hime… They love him because at the end of the month you make him give all his students your homemade cookies…"

"Haha maybe!"

Grimmjow came back into the kitchen. He had finally finished reading Chika her naptime story. He grabbed a cupcake and stuffed it into his mouth. He gave a big thumps up to Orihime. _Guess I have two fans in the house._

"Well I had better get going…. I am sure Ulquiorra hasn't eaten all day."

"Hey Hime you tell that emo boyfriend you have to get back to me about his plans for the 25th. We are doing a special tasting at the pub."

"Got it. Bye guys. Give my love to Chika!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orihime turned the keys to the front door. As she walked in she noticed that everything was covered in tarps and tape.

 _Well that it not how I left it…_

"Ulquiorra?"

"Welcome home" Ulquiorra appeared from the hallway off the living room.

"What's this? Redecorating are we?"

"Yep. New house. New paint. White walls are boring remember?"

Orihime laughed. They had just moved into a new place together and hadn't gotten around to paining the walls. They had picked out the colors but had no time to paint. They had moved to a different area in Los Noches. Ulquiorra was currently working at the high school at the next town over. Their location was perfect. Close to both of their works and not far from Grim and Nel.

"Don't you have papers to grade? You have time for this?"

"Ha…There were never any reports. Made that up to surprise you."

"You are smooth sir….Where is Koko? The paint may bother him…"

"Sleeping in the guest bedroom. Shall we start?"

Ulquiorra handed Orihime a brush. She grinned as she dipped it into the mint paint. It reminded her of both of her old apartments. Ulquiorra gave her a smile and she started painting the wall.

"Well isn't this familiar…painting a wall together." Ulquiorra said playfully.

"Would you call it our first unofficial date? Our almost kiss per say. But I recall our battle was left unfinished."

"Unfinished? Do you remember your clothes? Covered completely in paint… when I had only a few marks."

Orihime laughed at the memory. She remembered how nervous she was around him then and how they had playfully attempted to get each other with paint. It was the start of their love. Their feelings were unknown to both of them at the time. It was a memory they cherished and talked about often. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra from the corner of her eyes. He seemed focused. It was a perfected time to strike. She leapt forward trying to get his face with her paintbrush.

"Predictable."

Ulquiorra dodged out of the way sending Orihime to the ground. She got up determined to get him. He had a smile on his face as he prepared for her other attack. He motioned for her to come at him again. Dashing, she got a little part of his chin.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh I will get you….just you wait"

"Unlikely"

They dodged and tried to get each other for the next few minutes. Orihime extended her arm hopping to swipe his side. Instead he grabbed her arm, spinning her over. He had pinned her to the ground. Ulquiorra was now on top of her.

"Well..Well…looks like I won again."

Orihime started to laugh as she grabbed his head and crashed their lips together. They deepened the kiss forgetting about their painting or battle. The tarp made crinkling noises as they moved around. His lips left hers as they made their way down her neck. Orihime let out a soft moan under his touch. His hands massaged her back and slowly went under her shirt. His touch always set her on fire. Their lips met again as they kissed with more urgency.

"Ulquiorra.."

Without a word, he picked her up and headed to the bedroom. Even after 6 years their sex life was as great as ever. Everything about him was perfect. Her head was spinning. Before they reached the bedroom Ulquiorra spoke.

"Close your eyes"

Smirking Orihime did what she was told. He flopped her on the bed. The room smelled of paint and something sweet. She was waiting patiently for Ulquiorra's orders. She kept her eyes shut. Finally his smooth silky voice broke the silence.

"Sit up"

Orihime did as she was told. She was almost shaking in anticipation.

"Open your eyes"

Orihime opened her eyes. They widened as she took in the room. Ulquiorra had painted their bedroom. However, there were candles and rose petals scattering throughout as well. It looked so beautiful and romantic. Orihime hardly had any words.

"What's with the candles…roses…new paint?!"

"It isn't finished yet. There is just one more thing I would like your opinion on. Here stand up."

Ulquiorra reached out his hand for Orihime to hold. She was still at a loss for words.

"What is it?" She managed to breath out.

"The spot behind you…what do you think? Turn around."

Orihime gently turned her body. Once fully turned she looked up and gasped. The wall behind the bed wasn't painted like the other. Instead it had something written in the same blue paint.

 ** _Will you marry me?_**

Hardly believing her eyes Orihime whipped around to face Ulquiorra. He was on one knee holding a black box.

"I have spent most of life loving you. I never intend on stopping. You are the most amazing women I ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, support you, and win paint battle with you everyday of my life. But not as my girlfriend. Orihime Inoue will you do me this upmost honor in becoming my wife?"

"Oh my god.."

Orihime began to cry. Her heart was bursting. Ulquiorra opened the box and inside was an emerald stone and silver band. Orihime gasped at its beauty. It was the same color of his eyes. Orihime held out her hand shaking slightly. Ulquiorra gingerly slid the ring onto her finger. He bent down and kissed her hand as he held it. Orihime's tears continued to stream down her face. Emerald met grey.

"So? Will you take me as your husband?"

"Yes….Yes.." Orihime let out a loud cry before they kissed. They held each other tightly. It was a dream come true. She didn't know it was possible to love someone this much.

"I can't believe this….I love you so much! How long have you been planning this? Oh my god…I love you…" Orihime said between kisses.

"6 years ago"

"What?"

"6 years ago is when I knew I was going to marry you."

"I can't believe this. Oh my I am engaged!"

"officially off the market"

"I love you….Ulquiorra."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _6 years ago_**

Ulquiorra walked over to the grave. He wanted to pay his respects to Orihime's brother. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small object and placed it next to the incense.

"I… I…want to pay my respects to the brother of the women I want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to make her feel more loved then anyone. Please be at peace knowing she is everything you wanted her to be and even stronger so. You would be so proud. I am the lucky one she has let into her life. Thank you for being such a great brother and I hope you enjoy my offering"

Ulquiorra left the grave and returned to Orihime. Ulquiorra left behind two things at Sora's grave. A promise to marry and make Orihime happy and a piece of candy.

Melon candy.

 ** _\- THE END-_**


End file.
